Dark Hetalia
by nisakeehl
Summary: The normal countries are horrified to hear that evil versions of themselves are trying to destroy the Earth. Old scars and grudges are dug up, making things complicated. UsUk,slight FrUk,DenNor,SuFin,slight RussChi,Other pairings that I'm too lazy to put.
1. Evil Twins

**So yep, I'm starting another fanfic. Dont worry, I'm still doing The Fifty States of America~ So yeah, thats about it! Please please please remember to review/comment~!**

**Nisa: I dont own Hetalia D:**

_My heart thudded loudly; about as loud as my pounding feet pushing against the carpeted floor. My chaser followed quickly in pursuit, their feet pounding in pursuit. I quickly rounded a corner, but before I knew it, I was lying on the plush floor, a chair leg were I tripped sticking out. _

_"Dammit!" I screamed frantically, trying to push myself up. I was too late. My attacker slowed down, and with a sadistic laughter, brought down the sword._

-About a month earlier-

As Ireland; usually England went to the world meetings in our (as in me, Scotland, and Wales) place. That's why I was so surprised to receive a call from Germany, demanding that I come to his place at once.

So there I was, standing right in front of the German building, my heart thudding. I had already called Britain, and he was about as confused as I was. I caught sight of my brother, and rushed off to join him.

"Is everyone here?" Germany asked loudly, in his this-is-serious-shit voice. All of us nodded (including some countries that were in the same position as me.) I saw Wales, Scotland, Mexico, Iceland, and a couple of other countries that usually didn't come to the meetings. Some of the important countries were missing though; like France and Russia. Germany rolled his eyes, knowing that some of us were late.

"What did you want to discuss?" America's loud and obnoxious voice called. China rolled his eyes, and I snickered slightly. Germany cleared his throat- a signal that told us to shut up. Of course, not many countries did. It wouldn't be a world meeting if they did. I watched greatly amused as he started to fume, and I awaited his outburst.

"EVERY ONE SHUT UP! WE HAVE A HUGE CRISES ON OUR HANDS! SOME OF THE COUNTRIES ARE IN HUGE TROUBLE!" he screamed loudly, and we all stopped, feeling a bit guilty.

Just then the two large oak doors burst open, and Japan came stumbling in. A collective gasps filled the air, as I stared slightly mortified at him. Japan was covered in cuts and bruises, his face looking like a weed hacker had tried to kill him.

"Japan!" Taiwan gasped from across the room, and rushed over to her brother's side. The rest of us sat still, looking grim.

"What the bloody hell happened?" England demanded his face pale.

"I-I'm sorry for interrupting. I have terrible news that everyone needs to hear." he said politely and gratefully sat down in a chair. We all waited nervously, awaiting his bad news.

"The whole world is at war."

The room burst out in angry and startled exclamations, and I felt myself fill with dread and shock.

"What do you mean Japan?" I asked angrily, surprising myself and others.

"If everyone would please relax, I will explain. Germany, will you please turn on the T. V.?"

We all waited impatiently, dreading to see what he was talking about. A woman appeared on the screen, and behind her, pictures and videos of horrible destruction.

"- Yesterday morning Japan (the country) was struck down with a bomb by a man with short black hair and dark red eyes. Police say he threw a bomb at a local market, destroying the building and killing everyone inside. Witnesses say he was strange, and after two bullet wounds; still didn't collapse or die. Police are still looking for the attacker. Yesterday afternoon France was also bombed by a man with shoulder length blonde wavy hair and dark red eyes also. He fled the scene of destruction, and even though he had a serious leg wound, did not collapse. Yesterday night Russia was bombed as well, at a mall. The bomber had pale/silver hair, and was wearing a pale lavender scarf. His eyes were also strangely dark red. Police link all of the attackers together, because of the red eyes. We wait for more information."

The room was dead silent. My eyes were wide in shock, my mind still trying to process the situation. Bombers, and at three different countries. All had red eyes and serious wounds. They all looked like their countries representative. What the hell did this mean?

"Japan... What happened?" China asked quietly. All of us turned our heads slowly towards him. The small nation slowly got up and walked to the front of the room.

"Doppelgängers." he said slowly, letting everyone think about it. Some younger countries looked slightly confused, so he continued. "Doppelgängers are another version of yourself. They share the same looks; the only difference is their red eyes. Their main purpose is to torment their original, and eventually kill them. They aren't the same people though, as their original. They are literally the hate of the original. Let's say someone had a lot of hate; their doppelgänger would be stronger. If they person had very little hate; theirs would be weaker."

The room was silent with a lot of countries thinking about the information Japan just said.

"So are you saying, that were facing another version- an evil version- of ourselves?" Greenland said finally, a look of dread on her tiny face.

"Yes." Japan said quietly. The room then exploded with yells and exclamations.

**Cant wait to see you guys next chapter! Please please please remember to review/comment~!**

**Iggy: Nisa doesnt own Hetalia~**


	2. Saving a frog

**Yup, two chapters in a day :D maybe a third~ Not a lot to say =3= Please please please remember to review/comment~!**

**Nisa: I dont own hetalia D:**

The room was engulfed in terror and confusion.

"How do you kill them?"

"Are you sure their Doppelgängers?"

"Do you have proof?"

The room exploded in questions, all aimed at Japan.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! LET JAPAN SPEEK DAMMIT!" we all turned to see a very angry Romano puffing out steam.

"Thank you." he bowed politely, and began to speak again. "I do know they are Doppelgängers, because I came face to face with my own." he said gravely, sitting down again. "I have no idea how to defeat them; we've never had this problem. My proof is the pictures the police took; and the witnesses provided. If you noticed, France and Russia are not here. I can only guess that they are in their countries, and are unable to leave. Their Doppelgängers might have captured them; or they wished to stay with their people."

"What are we going to do?" Mexico asked, looking grim.

"I'll save everyone of course! Cause obviously, I'm the hero!" America cried happily. England muttered something about him being an idiot, and forced him to sit down.

"Well obviously, we have to stop and capture them." Canada said suddenly and loudly. We all turned to face him, surprised he was there. His face was red, like he couldn't believe we had heard him.

"Oh, um Canada, Yes! That is what we should do." Germany stuttered.

"We should probably start looking then." Scotland scoffed, and stood up. "I say we should split into groups and try to find one of them at a time. We should also try to locate Russia and France." we all nodded, and started talking in little groups.

"Do you think France will be alright?" I asked England worriedly. Even if he hated him didn't mean I had to.

"I'm sure he'll be alright." he scoffed, and rubbed his eyebrows irritated. "It just scares me that now there is two of them."

I laughed and America sat down next to me.

"I'm just worried that now there is two Russia's. I mean, one is scary, but two is horrific." he muttered.

"Now that I think about it, that means I'll have an evil twin too." I murmured, thinking about a person with long, curly, red hair with dark red eyes. My doppelgänger must look like a demon.

"Hm, your right. If Doppelgängers are based off hate, mine must be the strongest." Arthur hummed thoughtfully.

"Ugh. I would hate to face evil-Iggy, but considering I deal with him every day, it's so it won't be that different." Alfred smiled, earning a scowl from England.

"I think we three should sign up to find France." I suggested. Arthur looked at me horrified at the prospect of saving France but I quickly said, "Then he'll have to thank you and owe you!" earning myself a smirk from Alfred.

"I'll go and talk to Germany." England sighed, and went up to talk to the large man.

"Do you really think we can defeat the Doppelgänger us?" Alfred asked quietly, shuffling his feet. I nodded with a smile, trying to reassure the younger nation.

"No one can defeat the whole world. We can do this." I murmured.

"At least my doppelgänger will be easy to get rid of. I barley have any hate." he smiled, and I felt a drop in my stomach. That wasn't true. He would have hate against Russia (who he had never forgiven) England, Japan (for the bombing), Iran, Germany, and many others. He might even hold a grudge against Canada.

"Mine will be quite hard to take out." I sighed, rubbing the back of my head. I at least knew I would hold a grudge against my siblings.

"Let's just concentrate on finding France." America said firmly. England walked back towards us, two ear pieces in his hand.

"Germany gave us the okay. He said to put these trackers and ear pieces on us."

"Okay. Are you guys ready to go? I just need to grab a gun and my sword."

"I need to get my wand and gun." Arthur nodded, and I laughed at the thought of seeing him frantically waving a twig around in the air.

"I just need a gun." America nodded. We all set off to find our stuff, and before I knew it, we were on our way

**Hope you enjoyed it~! Please please please remember to review/comment! See you next chapter~**

**Iggy: Nisa doesnt own Hetalia**


	3. Greenland

**THREE FLIPPING CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY. (Maybe even more~) I am on a scone~ (i like to use scone instead of roll :D) Please please please please please remember to review/comment~!**

**Nisa: I dont own Hetalia -.-**

My name is Lacota. Or, mainly known as Greenland. I have long pin straight silver hair. I also have violet eyes that have a slight twinge of blue. For my entire life, I have been sheltered, over protected, and haven't been out much. That's probably why I'm such a rebellious, protective person. Personally my family just flat out annoys me; I still feel a need to be a bit protective. I mean really, who else would take care of them? My twin is Iceland, (you probably already guessed that) and my older brothers are Norway, Finland, and Sweden. I disowned Denmark, even though he claims to be my favorite brother. Let's just say suddenly being able to go to an actual world meeting was wonderful. Usually Ice and I got left behind, being the two youngest.

When Japan told me about Doppelgängers, I wasn't that surprised. I had heard about them before, and seeing shots of the bombers made me even surer.

"What are we going to do?" Finland asked nervously, clutching onto Sweden.

"We're gonna fight of course!" Denmark scoffed happily, and gave him a quick grin.

"Should we fight or try to find Russia?" Norway asked coolly, showing no emotion.

"F'ght." Sweden said simply. I nodded my head in agreement, a feeling of adrenaline rush through me. I was actually going to be able to fight! I knew years of sword fighting would pay off.

"Who are we going to try to get first?" Iceland asked, finally saying something.

"We should start with each one of us." I suggested. Denmark looked up in surprise at me; like I forgot I was even there. Norway looked quickly at Denmark, and a message passed through them.

"Well someone needs to watch out for the house so we were thinking you and Ice would stay and guard the fort." Denmark said nervously, rubbing the back of his head. See what I meant? I'm not even allowed to fight myself!

"No." I scoffed, my eyes narrowing. "I think I have the right to fight myself."

"Well you don't see Sealand going, do you?" Norway asked, his cool eyes finding mine.

"-but that's different! He's just a child!" I exclaimed, and glared at Iceland to back me up. I growled when I saw him just calmly sitting there.

"Are you just going to sit there and take it?" I hissed my eye boring into Iceland's.

"Someone does need to watch all of our countries. That includes saving people, helping rescue, and making sure everyone in our countries are safe." he said simply. "With six countries, that's quite a lot to do."

"-but Iceland, don't you want to help fight against our own Doppelgängers?

"W' ne'd pro'ection 't t'e ho'se" Sweden growled.

"I actually agree with Sve on this one!" Denmark nodded. "Taking care of all our people will be a big job. I was actually thinking about keeping Norge at home too!"

"Excuse me? I think not. I refuse to be treated like a child." Norway protested angrily.

"Norway..." Finland said pointedly looking at us.

"Oh! Yes, um, staying home is fine! Since you decided against it, we shouldn't talk about it." Norway stuttered. I felt myself going red, knowing they were being overprotective.

"Hell no. Our presidents can take care of it." I growled, flashing a glare at Denmark.

"What about you Iceland? Are you okay with staying home?" Finland asked nervously.

"Not if I'm the only one staying." he said simply.

"C'mon Green, don't make a big deal out of it. Just stay home with Ice, okay?" Denmark pleaded.

"No." I insisted.

"For once I'm in agreement with Denmark. You two should stay home. I hate to be so forward with you, but we feel you're too young to do this and most likely get hurt. I hate to break it to you, but you're not that strong. So let the adults handle this, and try to stay out of the way." Norway said frankly and coldly. Denmark and Finland let out a nervous laugh, not knowing what to do. I felt my face heat up as I looked hardly into my older brother's eyes. Is that seriously how they saw Ice and I? Just some kids getting in the way of the adults?

"Fuck off Norway." I hissed, my teeth clenched and my eyes narrowed. Iceland looked a little surprised and angry as well.

"So what you're saying is that we're two children that can't take care of ourselves, and need to be handled?" Iceland said coldly, his eyes also narrowed.

"Uh, No!" Denmark said finally.

"You two are teenage nations. You can obviously take care of yourself." Finland exclaimed, trying to calm everyone down.

"Your right, I can take care of myself. So you can do me a favor, and try not to get in _my_ way." I said simply, and got up.

"Greenland..." Norway said warningly, but it was too late. I was already out the door, getting ready to kick some ass.

**Heh.. I love Greenland :D Cant wait to see you guys until next chapter~! **

**Iggy: Nisa doesnt own Hetalia**


	4. Thailand and Paris

**Hey there! I just wanted to thank everyone who suscribed and favorted~ but seriously, reviews ARE MAI LIFE. Uhm, not much to say here~ so please please please please please please PLEASE remember to review/comment!**

**Nisa: I don't own Hetalia -_-**

I sauntered out of the German building, and over to the Jet-landing place, where my beautiful jet awaited. I was still pissed, put-off, and felt slightly betrayed. Thoughts scampered across my mind, like anxious little mice. I already had one plan though; kill evil twin me. Or truthfully, I wanted to prove my family wrong. I had hoped Iceland would storm out with me... Eh, he was always the calmer one. "Try not to get into the adults way... You're not that strong... Let us handle it..." their cold voices hit my brain like little shards of ice. My plane came into view, and I quickly climbed aboard. I was the captain of this beauty, and didn't even bother to bring along my co-pilot.

"Stupid, idiotic, annoying, bastards..." I muttered under my breath. I sat down in a huff, slightly banging on the leather chair. Another important detail came to mind. I had no clue where evil-me would be.

"Shit..." I hissed, banging my head against the dash board. Today was just gonna be one of those days...

I took off still angry (not a good idea by the way); and took off to the first place that came to mind; my place.

-Back at HQ-

_"Will this meeting ever end?"_ I thought sourly, my two almond brown eyes tracing my siblings.

"Miaso!" My older brother, China called. I quickly got up, and trudged over to my other siblings. South and North Korea were auguring about something stupid, Taiwan was fawning over Japan, and Vietnam was looking strict as ever. The only person who was slightly out of character was China.

"Yao-nii, is everything all right?" I asked worriedly. All of my annoyance dissipated when I saw his faded brown eyes. He nodded once, and signaled for me to sit down in a chair.

"What is wrong with Nii-san?" I whispered to Japan, sliding over to sit by him.

"He's probably worried." he replied simply, and went back to talking with Taiwan. I huffed, my lower lip in a pout. China coughed; a silent order to be quiet and listen.

"We should all split up into groups of three, aru." he said firmly. We all nodded except for N. Korea, who let out a scoff. Vietnam glared at him for a bit, before turning back to China.

"I'll take Thailand (me~), Hong Kong, and-"

"Yao-Yao! Choose me de-ze!" S. Korea cheered, and launched himself onto to his brother.

"I was going to say Japan... but I guess I can take S. Korea..." China muttered after pushing S. Korea off of himself.

"I'll take N. Korea, Taiwan, and Vietnam then." Japan nodded, and turned to his group. I turned to China, awaiting his instructions.

"By coming with me, you've put yourselves in the most danger. I am one of the oldest nations, aru, so I should be the hardest to overcome. We might need backup." he said seriously, his eyes never leaving ours.

"Y-yes Yao-nii." I stuttered, and looked down at my pale blue kimo. He nodded gratefully, and continued to talk on about some other things. I didn't pay attention, but instead looked at his now dull eyes.

-With England, America, and Ireland-

We were currently up in the air (in America's jet) and getting ready to face whatever we were about to see. We had chosen to save France first, because I was too frightened of what evil- me would be like.

"- so I think that would be the best way possible. Correct Ivy?" Britain said, and I looked up quickly, smiling sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, what...?" and giggled slightly when he shook his head in frustration.

"You bloody idiot, pay attention! You're almost as bad as America!" he complained, rubbing his temples irately. "I was saying that we should look at his place first."

"Oh! Yes, that would be a good idea~ I just don't know where France would be." I said truthfully, curling my hair around my finger.

"I just want to kick ass and be the hero like always!" America cheered happily, a huge goofy grin etched on his face. I sighed, but let a small smile escape. It still amazed me how much he reminded me of a young child.

"We'll have to work together git." Arthur growled, slapping the back of his head. "Don't get ahead of yourself."

"Don't worry Iggy!" he smiled, and sat back down, slurping on some Coke.

I looked out the window, flinching at the sight below. Currently we were passing the outskirts of France, still not completely at Paris. Most of the small huts were lit on fire, and I could see people traveling in large groups across the fields.

"This is horrid." I heard Arthur mutter from his seat. His green eyes were fixed on the ground, and he had a large frown. Even Alfred was frowning slightly.

After another depressing hour, we finally landed. I got out, not quite sure of what I would see. I got out and gasped, flinching. The city Paris was completely destroyed.

-On the jet with Greenland-

The way to my house was quite depressing. I kept on looking down at the wrong moments, seeing some of the countries and towns of fire. At this point I was slowly starting to lose my fire.

"Stupid... Norway..." I muttered, starting to feel exhausted. I had hardly gotten any sleep the night before because Denmark would shut the hell up, and the blasted meeting began at 6 A. M. I mean really, who would ever make a meeting at six? I knew this was dangerous, when without co-pilot, land when feeling even slightly tired. The only problem though, was that the next resting port was in Denmark.

"Dammit all..." I groaned, and started banging my head against the dashboard- again. I sighed, figuring I should just get it over with and land. It's not like they would all be waiting for me there. I had left before them.

I sucked in my pride, and started radioing the people at the landing area. After finally getting permission, I slowly started to descend.

After about two hours I was finally able to get a hotel room. I flopped down on the large bed, and drifted to sleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

_"No! Dammit Denmark, I told you to stop!" a flash of hair and an axe, seeing Sweden's face bloody and bruised. A cry of pain, and a loud gasp. A sort of choking noise. _

I awoke sweating, feeling dirty and grimy. The dream I just had terrified me, and I tried to place where it was from.

"Oh yeah... Sweden was proposing Independence... but why am I thinking about that now?" I muttered to myself, rubbing my forehead.

The next morning I got a horrid surprise. Guess who the captains of the resting stop contacted

**See you guys next chapter! Remember TO PLEASE review/comment! xD**

**Iggy: Nisa doesn't own Hetalia~**


	5. Annoying Brothers and Idiot America

**Well Hi there~! Yupp, up with another chapter ;D AND I GOTS A TWITTAH anywho, I'm NataliaMSauer so feel free to follow me! Please remember to review/comment! I totally makes my day :D**

**Nisa: I dont own Hetalia~**

My first reaction was to run back in the plane and refuse to come out.

Paris was in ruins, rocks and boulders tossed around, even dead animals littered the ground. The sky was filled with grey ash, and roaring flames.

"Will France's house even exist?" America choked out, and drew in closer to England.

"It probably will. Knowing that frog, he wouldn't want his beautiful home to be ruined." Arthur growled, but nervousness showed in his bright green eyes.

"We'll just have to go and look." I said hesitantly, my voice sounding exhausted. Seeing this city made me want to go see my home. What if it was already in ruins? I would hate to see my beautiful rolling green hills up in flames.

"Alright then. Let's go." England muttered, and grabbed his gun from his pocket.

We walked around Paris a bit (Alfred demanded to see if the Eiffel Tower still stood); and finally to France's house. To my relief, it was only a bit charred. We walked inside, and I quickly grabbed my gun from my right pocket.

Inside was a different story though. Paintings, vases, and furniture were littered all over the floor.

"Bloody hell..." Arthur murmured anxiously. His green eyes darted nervously around; like he was afraid evil-France would pop out.

"We should split up and search all three floors. Arthur, you stay down here and search for France. Alfred, go to the second floor and see what you can find. I'll go to the third floor and look." I said firmly. I couldn't let America or England know that I was slightly nervous.

I went upstairs, and past Arthur. Finally I got to the third floor, and set to work.

-Back to Thailand-

"I should have gone with Kiku-nii..." I muttered crossly, shoes shuffling on the HQ floors. Currently S. Korea was arguing with China abut whether he should have a gun or not. Personally, I thought it was a bad idea. Really, would you like to see him with a gun? I thought not. Anyway, Hong Kong and I were just standing there awkwardly, wanting to see if we would get weapons. A gun would be fun, but a sword would be better.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I SAID NO, ARU!"

"-but Yao-Yao, does this mean you don't like me?"

"... I'm not got to answer that, aru."

I laughed softly at S. Korea's face, and walked over to Germany.

"Germany-san, may I please have a machine gun?" I asked sweetly, tilting my head ever so slightly. He looked at me warily, and glanced quickly at China. Figuring it was safe; he quickly slipped me the weapon.

"Thanks Germany-san! Oh, Hong Kong-nii, what would you like?" I asked cheerily, enjoying this more than I probably should.

"Just a small gun..." he replied, rubbing his temples irately. I snatched it happily, and shoved it into his hands.

-AND SO IM SAYING NO, ARU!" China finished ranting, and S. Korea pouted angrily.

"I'm better with a sword anyway..." he muttered, and accepted the small sword.

After an hour or so debating what we should do, I interrupted angrily, growling,

"Let's just go after evil-Hong Kong-nii first!"

And so that's exactly what we did.

-Back to a pissed Greenland-

My morning was happy. My breakfast was happy. So why did my departure have to be so horrid? Let's just say the minute I saw Denmark's smiling face, I wanted to crawl into a corner and die.

"Wha- how did you find me?" I exclaimed, violet eyes wide and angry.

"Oh! Well you see, the nice captains called me, saying that you were here! So Finland and I just flew right over here to see you!" he said a little bit too cheerfully. I rolled my eyes, huffing. I knew it was a bad idea to land here.

"Why are you two really here, Denmark?" I asked dully, deciding that this was probably going to turn out to be another horrible day. Finland laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Were... Um... Coming to say hi..?" he said almost questionably. I scoffed, crossing my arms angrily.

"Mhm. Well then, hello, and goodbye. I was just about to leave. So have a nice day, whatever." I snarled, pushing my way past them.

"I knew this was going to be hard..." I heard Denmark sigh, and with no warning at all, Norway, Sweden, and Iceland popped out of nowhere with a bag. The first thing that came to mind was,

"Oh great."

I woke up groggily about an hour later, cramps in my legs and arms. The first thing I noticed was my surroundings. Which a moment later I noticed just happened to be a large bag. Inside of it with me were a water bottle, a book, and some crackers.

"Well thanks!" I yelled sarcastically, wondering if they could even hear me. Inside was a note. I quickly opened it, my eyes angrily skimming it.

_Dear Green,_

_Yeah, yeah, I know, you're pissed. We didn't exactly have another way, soooo... Yeah. There is really no need to scream, no one can here you~ (other than us of course :3) We all talked about it, and decided that at least we would let you fight evil-you and evil- Ice. Not evil-us of course~ that would put you two into too much danger D: Ice already agreed with this, so he's not gonna back you up ;D so have a nice flight, read, sleep, whatever~ just don't scream the whole way there. _

_- Den-nii, Nor-nii, Su-nii, Fin-nii, and Ice xD_

"Th-those bastards!" I stuttered, flustered. If they thought I was agreeing to this.. They would be in for a shock.

"Hey, you idiots! I know you can hear me, so don't pretend like you can't! For one, there is no way in flipping hell that I'm gonna agree to this! Especially since you idiotically decided to stuff me into a bag dammit! Two, I DISOWNED YOU DENMARK. YOUR NOT MY BROTHER ANY MORE. WHY THE HELL DID YOU DECIDE TO PUT -NII AFTER ALL YOUR NAMES! IM NOT A FLIPPING KID YOU BASTARD!" and screamed like that for about two hours.

Finally, I guess Denmark got pissed, cause he finally came in and started yelling at me.

"- YOU CAN'T DISOWN ME! ALSO, WE WILL FORCE YOU TO AGREE TO THIS~!" and pretty much ranted for another hour.

Finally he left after a very very long shouting match. I am still pissed, my throat felt raw, and I was still stuffed in a bag.

"Damn idiots... Stuffing me into a bag... What do I look like to them? A dog?

FINALLY after like, five hours, Sweden tore open the bag, grabbed me, (in a very un-ladylike way thank you very much~) and dragged me to a blue car, and right into a smiling Denmark's lap.

-Back to Ireland-

After carefully searching the third floor, I decided to head back to England.

"Oi! Arthur! I'm don't with the third floor, so- Oof!" a hand quickly came around my mouth as I frantically tried to pull the hands away. The first thought that came to mind was that it was evil-France. Thankfully I heard a sharp whisper,

"You bloody twat, it's just me!" I relaxed instantly, and he let me go. I whirled around to him, annoyance clear in my eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I hissed, trying hard not to start to yell. He scared the shit out of me! He pointed to the room next door, and I cautiously poked my head around the corner. To my horror evil-France was sitting in a plush blue chair, and sitting in front of him was- France.

"Well shit." I muttered, and turned back to England. I shrugged my shoulders, silently asking, what the bloody hell are we going to do? Luckily or unluckily, America chose that exact moment to come barreling into the room with the two Frances.

Mk then.. not much to say.. please remember to review/comment! It makes my day when you do!


	6. Loopy drugs and Dark Hong Kong

**Hey again! I just wanted to thank my two lovley reviwers~ It really made my day! So yesh... other people are welcome to make me happy too ;D So please enjoy~!**

**Nisa: I don't own Hetalia ;-;**

They ended up having to drug me.

Yup, after screaming, biting, and clawing at my brothers, Norge had enough. They had forced me to stay still, open my mouth, and swallow a pill. That pill, by the way, just happened to make you delirious when you woke up. So currently I was splayed out on Denmark's lap, going on about how much I hated him.

"- and then I'll cut you into tiny pieces and feed you to my goldfish. Then I'll burn the goldfish and feed it to a bird. Then I'll shoot the bird and feed it to a cat. Then I'll take the cat and feed it to a shark. Then I'll take a bomb and blow it up." I said happily, twirling my finger in the air. He let out a long sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Are we there yet?" Iceland groaned for the fifteenth time that day. He was seated next to Denmark.

"You so mean Ice~! Wouldn't even back me up... What kinda brother are ya?" I slurred, shakily pointing my finger at him. Norge huffed angrily in the front, obviously annoyed. I sniffed indignantly, and turned to face Denmark again.

"Why the hell is everyone so mad at meee~?" I whined, slumping against him.

"Cause your being difficult and annoying. That's why." Norway growled in the front, crossing his arms. "Why can't you just be quiet?" I sniffed at that, and my lower lip stuck out.

"It's your fault for being stupid! If you hadn't given me a loopy pill, I wouldn't be like this! Your such a jerk Norway~" I scowled, and crossed my arms as well.

"It's because you wouldn't stop screaming and attacking us." he said simply.

"Cause you stuffed me into a bag you idiot!" I complained.

"You're the one who ran away in the first place." he pointed out.

"Since when can I not leave whenever I want?" I screeched, starting to get up.

"Green. Seriously, do you want us to drug you again?" Denmark scoffed, and pulled me back down. I shook my head angrily, eyes narrowing. I caught Norway smirking at me, and my face heated up. My god... I must look ridiculous drugged! I let out a low hiss and jumped up again.

"Stop making that face at me dammit!" I screeched, eyes glinting dangerously.

"Ice. Hand me the drug please."

And then they drugged me again.

-Back to Thailand-

Currently all of us were crouched down low, peering into the room. In front of us was a sleeping evil- Hong Kong.

"What should we do?" I hissed, glancing at China nervously.

"I'll just go up there and shoot him, aru." he replies simply, and stood up. Hong Kong hummed in protest, trying to get him back down. We watched as he pulled out the gun, and pointed it at his chest.

"This is almost too easy de-ze." S. Korea murmured, eyes narrowing. "I don't like it." I nodded in agreement, scanning the room. I didn't see anything that could be a trap, but the feeling was still there. I flinched as I heard Yao cock the gun.

"Prepare to die, aru." he said coldly and was about to shoot him when-

Time literally stopped.

I watched horrified as evil- Hong Kong stood up, stretching. Time wouldn't allow me to move or to do anything. If I could of, I would have screamed. His red eyes glinted in the sun roof light. His eyes traced all of us, hungrily eating my image up. He let out an eerie chuckle and said almost casually,

"Well this sucks. Looks like I'm the first one to be found~. Ugh, I hate be the sacrificial lamb... oh well!" he sighed, stretching his arms again. I tried to open my mouth in an angry retort, but I found myself frozen. "You're probably wondering why your frozen." he said casually, his expression lazy. I wanted to at least nod, or at least do anything.

"Let me tell you this. Doppelgängers are allowed to stop time once for as long as they like. We can move around, touch things, and disarm people. One thing we can't do though; is injure or kill our prey. No one ever said anything about mentally hurting people though~"

I flinched at this, wondering in horror if he would do... Things. He laughed, as if reading my very thoughts.

"Don't worry, I don't mean that kind of mind scarring. When people say we are hate of our originals, they were not lying. Since we are hate, we know and remember all of that hate. We know every thought, every move that was hate. Using that, we can say the truth of hate. For an example, China, did you know that I hate you? You gave me up to a stupid Englishman that made horrid food. I really have never gotten over that." he smiled evilly, but then frowned at him. China flinched (I think that was the only thing we were allowed to do) and cast his eyes downward. Hong Kong stiffened, his eyes glazed in shock and embarrassment.

So this... Was real hate? Everything that would come out of evil-Hong Kong's mouth was true? I felt myself freeze as well in shock. He said he could go on for as long as he wanted... He could torture us with this hate forever. What made is worse that this was all the hate Hong Kong-nii really thought and felt.

"Also, S. Korea... You're really annoying, ya know? Useless too. You talk and brag about all you've done. All bullshit. You've barley come out with anything. You know that though. In the deepest pits in your heart you know there is no reason for you to be here. North Korea has always been better than you."

I felt my heart sink in horror, and glanced quickly at South Korea. His face was pale, and he looked shocked and horrified. I dared myself to look at Hong Kong. What I saw shocked me even more. He had tears streaming down his face, and I could tell he really wanted to yell,

"No! None of this is true!"

Or was he just horrified that his thoughts were being spoken out loud? I pondered over this for a second, freezing once more when evil-Hong Kong's gaze shifted to me.

"-and you, little blue flower. Like me, just a large city, not even a country. Barely containing hate in your small little heart. I have some loathing for you too though."

I shivered, trying to not listen.

"Block out his words." I thought "Block out his evil words."

"I always thought you were pathetic frankly. Always hanging off your brothers, but acting like an older sibling. You are like a blue little flower, that's clinging onto a vine. I wonder, what would you do if you had no one left? Would you go crawling for another country, or would you stay and try to defend yourself? You know life isn't easy; what countries had to endure."

I felt my heart being ripped into tiny pieces, begging to be killed and get it over with. This pain; this hurt; I never thought it was possible. Did Hong Kong really think of me that way? Was I really and truly pathetic? Tears ran freely from my face, and I wanted to scream, or at least sob. Pathetic. The word bounced around my skull, making a sort of rattling sound. I stopped crying, trying to shove the emotions back. I had to be like Yao-nii, to be strong.

"That isn't true." I heard myself murmur, and my eyes widened. I could... Talk? "That isn't true." I said again; louder. I pushed my head up, knowing the time effects were wearing off.

"I'm not a little flower. In fact, I'm not even a plant like thing. I am a blue dragon! I will not let you push around my family, or endanger the earth!" I yelled clearly, my voice strong. Evil- Hong Kong frowned, and asked,

"How is it, that your able to move your head and speak little flower?"

"I told you. It's because I'm not weak, or pathetic. I am strong."

His eyes narrowed a bit, and he laughed. I felt the feeling off my hands come back, and I wiggled them happily. I felt for the machine gun, and pulled it out.

"Since I'm strong, I will kill you. I won't let some stupid hate get to me. I could care less about what you think of me. In the end, you lose!"

My finger hit the trigger, and he was dead in a second.

-At France's house-

"Dammit America!" was he first thing that flew out of my mouth. I watched as Alfred's eyes went wide with shock. England rushed in, trying to pull him back. He did just in time as well, because evil-France then swung a sword where his head used to be.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Oh, Alfred, Eyebrows, you came to visit me! Who, I may ask, is this beautiful young lady?" he purred, licking his lips. I shuddered, and pulled out my gun.

"Bastard." I hissed through clenched teeth, and cocked the gun at him. "I'm Ireland."

"Oh yes! I knew I remembered those nice pretty eyes~ maybe I should cut them out, no?"

"Go to fucking hell." I muttered, and clenched the gun tighter. Once Alfred and Arthur were out of the way with an injured France, I could get to the fighting.

"Well sorry this couldn't last longer, but we really need to get going. Any last words?" I asked boldly, and slightly suspiciously. Why was this easy...?

"Alright then, freeze."

And to my horror, we did exactly that.

**I hope you liked it! It's starting to get intense.. so yeah... xD See you guys next chapter! Please please please remember to review/comment! **

**Nisa: Still don't own Hetalia ;n;**


	7. EvilDenmark

**The Titanic. SADDEST MOVIE IN THE WORLD. Mhm, anyway, just wanted to thank my awesome reviewers ;u; You guys really made me smile :D Just btw, the chapters will now go GreenlandPOV, IrelandPOV, and ThailandPOV. This chapter is GreenlandPOV. Please remember to review/comment! **

**Nisa: I dont own Hetalia ;-;**

_"Falling apart. That's what we're doing, falling apart. " _

_"Nor-nii, what do you mean?"_

_"Oh, nothing, go back to sleep."_

_"Are Den-nii and Su-nii fighting again?" _

_"... Yes." _

_"-but why...?"_

_"Truthfully, I don't know any more." _

That's what did happen. We fell apart. Once the Nordic five, now down to three. Later, down to one. I remember when I was younger; Denmark and Sweden would fight a lot. Denmark was horrid back then, and was obviously a dictator. Though, I didn't know it at the time. When Japan described the Doppelgängers to us, I knew I had already met one before. They were strong, horrid, and told the hard truth. I had met one before. It had been Denmark. During the middle ages, Sweden became independent. He took Finland with him, and later all of us. Except me. I was the country that kind of was ignored, like Canada. I was beaten up a lot, but for no reason. The only people that could really see me were my older brothers. Until the war of WW2. That was when I started to join with America and Canada.

After that, more people came to see me as a nation. It was quite strange for me, because I had always been populated with Norway, Denmark, Sweden, and Iceland. Finland really had little contact with me, but I still considered him part of my family. I guess right now you could say America and Canada were my caretakers, but I liked to stay with my original family.

I met my first Doppelgänger when I was very young. Since it has just been Denmark and I for a while, things had sort of calmed down; or so I thought. Truthfully he was still torn up by the things that had taken place. I remember hearing him mutter in the middle of the night to no one. He also had sudden depression, or anger fits. When he got depressed, it was like he thought I was the only one left that cared about him. When he became angry, he was very violent, and I would have to lock myself in my room for hours. It was not a good time at all.

He had been in one of his violent fits when it happened. The day before Sweden and Norway had come to check up on me. I had refused to leave with them like they originally wanted, and I could tell it worried them. Seeing Norge and Sweden obviously threw Denmark off balance. I remember Sweden and him started another fight, and I thought it was just a regular one.

But then he hit Norway.

Denmark does not hit Norway. He never had, and I think he never would have. But this time he actually did. Norway had been trying to stop them (like usual); when I guess he broke. I was shocked, Sweden was shocked, and Norway was shocked. And then Denmark's eyes started glowing red. He went into a fit of rage, and even brought out his axe. He destroyed everything in his path, swearing in an old language I didn't understand. I don't remember the rest of the fight, because I remember Norway grabbing me and forcing me to black out. That didn't mean I didn't hear anything though.

"Dammit Denmark! I said stop! Sweden, what the hell is wrong with him?"

A crash, a bang, and a scream of anger. Talking in an old language I didn't know, voices high pitched and angry. More destroying things, more blood being splattered. It was utterly terrifying.

That was the first time I had ever seen a Doppelgänger. I had hoped it would be the last.

I woke up to yells and screams. Thrusting myself out of bed, my feet frantically hit the wood floor. Where the hell was I?

"I'm at home." I murmured, trying to calm my beating heart. Didn't I just hear screams though..? I stretched, trying to remember when I had even arrived home. Oh well, I must have been asleep. I heard the scream again, though this time louder. I jumped, my heart quickening again. What the hell was going on...? I dropped to my knees, getting out the gun I kept under my mattress. I cautiously tiptoed over to the door, and with caution, pulled it open.

Outside was a different story. The hallway was a mess, pictures thrown on the floor, the tiny table with flowers lying on the floor. The screeching sound came again, and I silently dashed across the wooden floor. Thoughts were running through my head, making me nervous. What the hell was happening?

I saw the wall in the living room. And promptly started screaming as well.

On the pale blue wall, written in blood, was,

**You promised to help me against the monster, remember?**

_"Hey Green, even though Norge, Ice, Sweden and Fin are gone, you promise to stay with me?" _

_"Course Den-nii! You need help against the monster you told me about, right?"_

It was back.

**For all of you that dont know who the 'monster' is, its evil-Denmark. I hope you enjoyed the slight history lesson ;3 Please be nice and review/comment! See you guys next chapter~!**

**Nisa: Still don't own Hetalia =3=**


	8. Evil France and Hero America

**Hey again! Thanks for all the suscribers, but seriously people, reviews are my life. Without them, this fanfic gets no publicity ;-; but thanks anyway for suscribing! It makes me happy to at least know people are reading this :D So remember to review/commet! btw, this is IrelandPOV**

**Nisa: I do not own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form ;n;**

* * *

The first thing that came to mind to mind was obviously to yank America-the-stupid back from harm. I mean seriously, how stupid could one person get...? Before I could move, England was already there, pulling him back. Just in time too. Evil-France's sword went out right where the idiots head used to be.

"Dammit!" I yelled loudly, quickly fumbling to get out my gun. Once I was sure Arthur and Alfred were out of my way, I quickly cocked the gun at evil-France's now standing face. To my horror is eyes were bright red and lusty looking. I shuddered slightly, before putting my finger on the trigger.

"Any last words?" I asked coldly. This guy had two serious wounds; he couldn't really be able to fight back.

"Why yes, belle dame~ I do." and with a cold flirtatious smile, softly murmured the word, "freeze."

My heart stopped suddenly, the breath I had been taking in stopped short. My muscles refused to respond, and my eyes remained glued to the Doppelgängers face. "What did you do?" I wanted to scream, or just make a noise in general. I couldn't even turn to see if the others were frozen as well.

"That's a bit better." he purred, stalking towards me. My eyes remained still, but my heart started beating fast. He silkily pulled the gun out of my hands, and pushed my arm down. Now I was completely defenseless.

"Francis... What did you do?" I heard a chocked voice say, and I recognized it as Arthur's. If I could scowl, I would. Why was he able to talk...? Then I knew why. Magic, of course. Lucky for me, I was completely hopeless at magic myself. I started chanting in my head, louder and louder. Suddenly I was able to breathe, and huffed out gratefully,

"You fucking bastard. How did you do that?"

He turned to me grinning lazily, like a large jungle cat.

"Since it looks like Hong Kong was taken down first, I don't need to tell you anything~ so lucky for me, I'm free to kill you." he hissed, eyes tracing me hungrily. I shuddered again, forcing myself to stay calm.

"What do you bloody well mean; Hong Kong has been taken down?" Arthur scoffed angrily. Evil-France laughed, and turned to face him again.

"Sadly for me though, I'm not allowed to kill anyone while they are frozen. That doesn't mean I can't mentally scar you though~" he growled sadistically.

Arthur and I made a horrified face, while Alfred still remained frozen.

"You wouldn't dare defile the Great British Empire!" Arthur scoffed, but I could tell he wasn't quite sure. This was France, of course. The Doppelgänger let out a sharp laugh, and turned to me.

"You know I would, correct ma dame?" he murmured into my ear, making me shiver.

"I was drunk dammit!" I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Mhm~ sure." he purred.

"Oh for god's sake, leave her alone." England said from behind, exasperated. He giggled lightly, and went away from all of us.

"Or maybe, I should just kill good old France here? That would certainly scar you, no?"

"You don't have the balls to." England growled, voice shaking.

"Don't." I said firmly, glaring right into his dark red eyes. He shrugged, prancing back over to a couch in a corner.

"How about then, you let big brother France tell you a story?"

No one was in a position to say no.

"Once there was a man named Arthur (England turned red at that); he was stubborn, sarcastic, mean, stuffy, old, fun-hating, and really no one liked him. He had too big eyebrows, a very small feminine body, and weird glowing green eyes."

"Stop it. That's not true." I hissed, after noticing Arthur's continual paling face. Francis just waved a hand at me, and continued.

"Even Arthurs own family did not like him. Even his son left him for a better life somewhere else. He became depressed, insane, and easily angered. After the Revolutionary War, he was left pathetic and broken."

"Shut the bloody hell up," growled Arthur. "None of your words can hurt me."

"After that he built a wall around himself to protect his heart and feelings. He became distant, and was no longer The Great British Empire. He was simply England."

"Please just move on to me." I pleaded, not wanting to see my brother in such a weak state. I didn't want those words to hurt him anymore. France smirked at me, and nodded slightly.

"Another character of this story is a young lady named Ivy. She was also sarcastic like her brother, annoying, over protective, too easy to forgive, and strange. After she parted ways with Scotland and Wales, only she and Arthur were left. Once Arthur left for Alfred, she became jealous, and covered it up by pretending to love Alfred like her own son. Her heart was filled with hate and loathing though. Then the boy left her brother, and she hated him even more. She saw how-"

"Shut up." I murmured, eyes narrowed dangerously. "That's not true at all you bastard. I always loved Alfred like a son. Even when he left, I only felt pity for Arthur, not anger towards America. The one I was angry at was France. When I say France, I mean the real one, the one that would never tell such horrid lies to Arthur or I."

"Believe what you want." he purred, leaning back. "I think you forgot though, that everything that comes from my mouth is true."

"Lies!" I cried. "France would never think or say those things!"

"Or would he?" The doppelgänger pointed out happily.

"I think it's time to shut up and stop hurting them." an angry voice growled from behind the couch. He looked up in surprise, craning his neck to see where the voice came from. I closed my eyes quickly. I knew what was coming and I didn't need to see it. I heard a sickening crack, a hiss, and a thud. I wiggled my fingers a bit, relieved to feel that they could move. I opened my eyes slowly, breathing in quickly when seeing the Doppelgänger lying on the floor.

"Alfred, are you okay?" I asked shakily. "How did you unfreeze yourself...?"

"His hate wasn't directed at me. It allowed me to struggle from his bonds and break free."

"It was incredible he didn't notice you." England scoffed, rubbing the back of his neck. I nodded in agreement, and went straight over to the real France.

"Francis." I whispered, feeling his cheek to check for a pulse.

"We need to get him to a hospital, and quickly." Britain muttered, helping me pick him up gently.

"I'll call the airlines to let them know we are ready." Alfred said, his voice tired and worn out.

* * *

We dropped France off at one of England's hospitals, and headed towards Arthur's house as well to rest. I could tell I would have nightmares tonight.

"What France said... Is true about me." Arthur said suddenly, interrupting the science in the car. I quickly snapped my head to look at him, my eyes wide with shock.

"What? Of course it's not! You know Scot, Wales, and I love you! That's not true at all! You can be sarcastic, but so is every other country! You're smart, wonderful, and your eyebrows are not horrid. So please Arthur, never think any of those things are true. I know it's hard to block it out, but you have to try!"

"I don't think anything he said was true." America murmured quietly, scratching the back of his head. "Iggy, I didn't leave because you were being 'over bearing'. I left so you would finally see me as a country, not a child." he coughed, bright red. "-and Ivy, I know you don't feel that way. At least, I don't think so..."

"I don't!" I interrupted.

"We should just forget about it." Arthur murmured, and we lapsed back into a comfortable scilence

Later that night, I had horrible dreams. Though at the end, I was always the winner.

* * *

**Hope you liked this uber-depressing chapter :3 Please please please please please PLEASE remember to review/comment!**


	9. An explosion and kidnapping

**I'm so so so so sorry for not updating sooner -_-; I thought I was availible today to update all my stories... So anywho, remember to review/comment! It really makes my day! :D**

**Nisa: Still don't own Hetalia 030**

I could tell we were all deeply scarred. After killing the doppelganger, everyone could move. I addmeadiatly helped China after he collapsed to the floor. My heart shattered after seeing Hong Kong finally break. He swore to all of us that none of it was true, and that the bastard was obviously wrong. That still didn't help my depressed mood. We headed back to HQ, ready to tell Germany-san the information we had collected. On the plane we were all silent, afraid to reveal our true feelings.

"So you're saying that they have the power to freeze an enemy?" Ludwig asked incredulously, eyes narrowed and head throbbing.

"Yes Germany-san. We believe Ireland-chan, England-san, and America-san suffered the same thing.

"So they can disarm you, and do anything they want unless it hurt you?"

"Yes, that's what the doppelganger said."

"… Well that's a problem."

"Yeah, it is."

For about an hour, I watched Yao-nii discuss tactics with Germany-san. Things were not going well. I felt a small tug on my dress sleeve and looked down. Taiwan's almond eyes were faced to the ground, and her face was smeared was covered with dirt. I gasped, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Taiwan, what the hell happened?" I cried voice hoarse. She slowly shake her head, and collapsed to her knees. I fell with her, feeling tears of desperation fall thickly.

"Taiwan, please, what happened?"

"Ki-Kiku-nii…he…"

"What happened to him? Hong Kong, help me!"

Hong Kong dropped beside us, glancing nervously at Taiwan.

"He-he never came back." She whispered softly, her head hanging. I froze, eyes growing large.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. I had just seen Japan… he was talking to Germany-san with Yao-nii...

"That's not him." She murmured, and started shaking. "I... I was the only one who saw. That isn't Japan."

"Saw what?" I hissed urgently, glancing at Japan. He looked the same…

"He's wearing sun glasses." Hong Kong observed quietly.

"Why?" I asked nervously, glancing at my sister again. "Then Taiwan-chan, who is that?"

"That's the doppelganger."

Then the whole building exploded.

* * *

I sunk to my knees, sobbing hysterically. What the hell? There was no way evil-Denmark had captured them so quickly. If he did, why did he leave me?

**You promised to help me against the monster, remember?**

The line echoed through my skull, making it shake and rattle. I had always known Denmark had a... darker side. Could the doppelganger actually live in Denmark himself?

"T-that's not possible!" I cried, and jumped up. The only thing in my mind was a command to just _go _just go and save them.

"Where did you take them?" I screamed hysterically. I shakily walked all around the kitchen, looking for a clue, at least any clue at all. In the end, I found nothing.

"No…" I rasped out, my throat sore. Denmark- always there for me, his happiness contagious. He would always smile, even when crying. Norway- cold, but only showed lightness in front of his family. Finland- always kind, a good listener, and the sweetest person I've ever known. Sweden- even though he's silent, he can always give me good advice about how to deal with others. Iceland- my twin brother, tries to act cold, but so easy to get a reaction from him. I can't lose them. I can't lose that.

"You can't have them." I muttered, and slowly started getting up. I felt anger bubble up inside me, and I felt angrier than I had ever been before. So angry, that my clenched fists started to bleed. I felt no pain. I couldn't breathe. The only thing I could focus on was death, death, death. I jumped up, not able to take it anymore.

"I will defeat you!" I screamed, grabbed my revolver, and car keys, and rushed out the door.

* * *

When the smoke finally cleared, I found myself surrounded by rocks and tiny fires. My heart thudded loudly, and I shakily pushed myself up. I looked around, tears streaming down my face. It had all happened so fast. Japan- no, evil-Japan quickly took out a bomb, right as it exploded. He had been so close to Yao-nii and Germany-san… I wasn't even sure if they were alive.

"Yao-nii?" I croaked, my voice cracking. When I heard no answer I felt myself starting to fall forward. I stopped myself in time, and continued looking.

After an hour I knew I was completely alone. How everyone was able to escape in time… I had no idea. My family would never leave me behind… right? Or what if they were captured before I could even wake up? If so, why didn't they take me? My head swirled around in thoughts, making the atmosphere thicken. I slowly stumbled out of the ruined building, tripping every other minute. Finally I made it outside.

"Why?" I sobbed, finally collapsing on the ground. I had finally accepted that they had been captured. It wasn't possible that my family would just leave me to die. It just was impossible.

_I need to find help._

I thought dizzily, pushing myself up again. My clothes were burned, I had scrapes all over me, and I was exhausted. I had no way to contact help, no way to reach anyone. I slowly trudged down the street, buildings burning everywhere. More bombs must have gone off everywhere else. I slowly trudged down the red street, preparing to die.

**See you guys next chapter~! Please remember to review/comment! :3**


	10. McDonalds and Disaster

**So uhm.. SORRYSORRYSORRY! If you didn't see the announcement, **_this won't be updated until I finish United States of America_**. So, just.. be pacient xD Anyway, hope you enjoy this kick-ass chapter! :L Pretty please remember to review/comment!**

**Nisa: Don't own hetalia, or McDonalds :3**

**(btw, the **first part is IrelandPOV**, the **second is GreenlandPOV**, and the** third is ThailandPOV**)**

* * *

"What the hell?"

The house was in shambles, things strewn about the floor, and broken glass covered the ground. Okay really, was it even possible to sleep through all of this mess? I was 100% sure that I couldn't of been able to sleep through this. At first I was too confused and pissed to notice the absence of my two brothers.

"Al? Artie?" I called into the house, stumbling over a broken chair. Thoughts dashed through my head, and I was deathly afraid that something happened to them. If so, then why didn't something happen to me as well? It made absolutely no sense whatsoever. I checked both of their rooms, heart slowly starting to sink. I explored the rest of the mansion carefully, screaming both of their names.

They were not here.

It was the only logical answer, one I should have realized the moment I opened my bedroom door. I tried to remain calm, though all sense of security was gone. There still could be an enemy in the house, and I sure as hell didn't want to meet up with them.

I totally did not panic (Okay, maybe for a few minutes); because I have been through worse than this. I was Ireland dammit, and just the fact that my two idiot brothers were missing did not mean I was going to start screaming or sobbing. The first thing I did after searching the house was call Scotland.

He did not pick up.

My heart thudded loudly. _Relax, relax Ivy! The idiot is probably still asleep, or doesn't have his phone on. He's perfectly fine!_ After calming down a bit, I proceeded to call Wales.

He- like Scotland- also did not pick up.

Okay, where the hell was my family? Also, why the shit didn't they bother to pick up! At this point I actually did start hyperventilating a bit, hoping to high heaven they were all safe. I then remembered Francis, and hoped that he would be okay. He had been at the hospital, so nothing should have happened to him- probably.

"Hello? Yes, this is Ivy Kirkland; I checked in Francis Bonnefoy yesterday, I was wondering if it would be possible to speak with him?"

"Of course, please wait a moment Ms. Kirkland."

My heart rose a bit, thankful that at least France was okay.

"Ivy?" a hoarse voice asked into the speaker. I let out a long sigh, plopping down into a nearby chair.

"Oh, thank god you're alright. Francis-"

"What happened?" he interrupted, and I angrily tapped my toe against the floor.

"- look, I'm going to drive over to explain. Something happened, Arthur and Alfred are missing, so-"

"Angleterre and Amérique? What happened?"

"- I'm going to drive over there right now and explain."

I hung up, nervously wringing my hands. Where the bloody hell was England and America? I was starting to get nervous, and I decided to try calling Scotland again.

"E'llo?" a familiar voice answered, and I almost squealed in relief.

"- Oh god, you're okay! Have you talked to Wales lately? Are you okay?" I asked nervously, wanting to laugh hysterically.

"Woah, woah Ireland, calm down! Yes, I just talked to Wales, and yes I am okay. Why?"

"England and America- t-they-"

"What happened to Artie?"

"There missing."

"Bloody shit."

"- So anyway, I can't explain yet, because I'm on the way to see France in the hospital-"

"Wait, France is in the hospital-?"

I hung up quickly, just grabbing my purse. I quickly changed into a yellow shirt and some jeans, whipping my red hair back in a ponytail.

* * *

I have no idea how long I drove on the highway. I don't even know what I was looking for. A sign, maybe a clue..? Though I knew it was pointless. The Doppelgänger wouldn't let me find them that easily. I hadn't even thought about maybe calling for back up or help, because in a twisted way, I thought I was the only one who could save them.

"Dammit!" I yelled, hitting the dash board. I slowly turned off the highway, planning to at least get some dinner and gas. I had driven all day long, skipping breakfast and lunch. Now that it was dark, I knew it was pointless to continue looking off the side of road- I wouldn't see anything anyway.

I trudged into the brightly lit McDonalds, scowling at everyone who looked at me. I quickly ordered a cheese burger and coffee, and sat down wearily. I truly had no idea what to do. I debated calling HQ, but I knew it would be pointless. I had already tried, and the automated voice said the call couldn't go through or some shit like that.

"It probably blew up." I muttered, smirking. Actually, maybe I should call America or Canada. Part of me still did belong to them, so maybe they would help me. My heart rose upward, and I quickly grabbed my IPhone, dialing America's number.

_Ring Ring Ring. _

I tried desperately to call him twice, but no one picked up. I tired Matthew, hoping to dear god he would answer.

"... Hello?" a kind voice answered, and I felt tears form in the corners of my eyes. Of all the shit I had gone through, I was so glad Matthew picked up.

"Oh god, Mattie, you have to help me-"

" Lacota...? Are you alright?" he asked, sounding actually concerned.

"Oh Jesus, Matt, no, god no I'm not okay!" I hiccupped, feeling the need to sob growing steadily larger.

"What happened? Lacota, are you okay?"

"H-he's, oh shit Matt, their gone!"

"Who's gone? Dammit Lacota, where are you? I'm going to fly over right now, and-"

"Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Finland and Sweden. Th-there gone. I think Denmark's doppelgänger took them, and-"

"Okay, calm down. Where are you?"

I sniffled, wondering where I was. "I don't know." I murmured, clutching the phone.

"Lacota? Okay, just find out, kay?"

"I'll call you back." I whispered, hanging up before he could reply. I needed to get ahold of myself, and quickly. There was one thing I knew, and being a sobbing idiot was not helping at all. I shakily stood up, walking over to the counter.

"Excuse me, but I'm lost. Could you please tell me where I am-?"

All hell broke loose.

The windows exploded, people started screaming, and a sort of wailing filled the air. I threw myself over the counter, pulling the worker down with me. My hand went straight to my gun, whipping it out. After a second, people bounced up and started getting up slowly.

They were instantly shot down.

Screams filled the air, and my heart jumped into my throat.

"What the fu-?" someone started, but was quickly impaled with some sort of black spear. The worker next to me whipped around to look at me, eyes bulging with terror. I shakily put a finger to my mouth, telling her to not make a signal noise.

_Stay Here_ I mouthed, pulling the gun close. I jumped up; add radiantly firing at the first thing that moved. Horrified, I looked at the creatures stumbling into the restraint. Black ooze was dripping from them, long black fingernails growing large and small by the second. That wasn't what terrified me the most though-

They were all infected children.

* * *

I woke up in a soft, padded bad, in a white room. I bolted up, only to fall back down with dizziness and pain. Where the hell was I? Where were Yao-nii and the others? I slowly tried getting back up again, but only succeeded for a moment. I forced myself to calm down and look at my surroundings. To my relief, it looked like I was in a hospital, supported on a comfy bed.

"Hello?" I called softly, barley able to speak. Thankfully, nurses rushed in as soon as my heart rate went up. After being prodded and poked, I asked,

"Where am I?"

"A hospital in Germany, dear. The medics found you collapsed by a burning building."

"Oh." and that was all I could say. I was so overwhelmed with grief and fear that I started shivering and heaving. A nurse kindly patted my back, and asked the question I dreaded.

"Is there a way to contact someone is your family?"

"..." I couldn't reply, afraid that I would burst into tears, telling them about them missing. Maybe though- what if they found one of my family, and they were still alive?

"My one brother and sister have the last name Honda, and my other part of my family have the last name Yao. Has anyone checked in with that name?" I asked desperately, filled with hope. The nurse smiled, and said,

"I'll go and check the records. May I have your name?"

"Miaso Yao." I said quickly, and folded my hands on my lap. I prayed to god they had at least found one member of my family.

"Ms. Yao? We are pleased to say that another young lady was placed under our care with the last name Yao-"

"Vietnam!" I cried happily. "Please, when can I see her?"

"Now, if you would like. She was very happy to hear that you were okay as well." she chucked.

Finally after getting myself used to a wheelchair, and went as quickly as possible to my sister.

"Viet!" I cried, after seeing her well alive face. She burst into tears, wrapping me into a hug. I joined with her, so happy and sad at the same time.

At least now, I had the hope my other family members were alive as well.

* * *

**Again, THIS WILL NOT BE COMPLETED UNTIL THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA IS Anywho, please remember to review/comment! :L**


	11. Mutant children and evilIggy

**Thanks for the reviews! I will be continuing~! Though to let me know your still reading, you could review ;D Anyway, if your not into blood, violence, etc. dont read this chapter. I warned you, so you can't blame me. Remember to review/comment! Also, you could be nice and check out my new fanfic, _Memories_. **

**Nisa: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

(Ireland POV)

I finally made it to the hospital, and luckily, it was still there and standing. I took a deap breath, mentally and physically trying to calm myself. I climbed out of my car, popping in a piece of mint gum. My shoes clopped against the pavement as a advanced towards the white building. Inside I found myself in a pristine lobby with pacients, nurses, and doctors hustling and bustling around. I walked hesitantly towards the front desk, with a smiling woman with cropped brown hair.

"Excuse me, I'm here to see Francis Bonnefoy...?" I said quietly, my feet shuffling. I was starting to grow nervous, and that wasn't a good thing. Her fingers clacked on the keyboard, hesitaiting for a second. She sighed, click-clacking some more. Finally she looked up at me apologetically, before saying kindly,

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Bonnefoy was just checked out. By someone named... Arthur Kirkland...?"

"That's impossible." I snapped, heart thumping loudly. There was no way... I had talked to him after figuring out England and America were missing. I knew it was impossible for someone to get here, and check him out so quickly. Unless... Nononono... it couldn't-

"Was this man wearing sunglasses?"

"Now that you mention it, yes he was. I found it quite strange that he would wear such dark glasses during the day-"

"Thank you so much." I inturrupted, turning away quickly, and sprinted out the door. HQ... I needed to call HQ...

Before it was too late.

* * *

(Greenland POV)

I don't hurt children. They were children. Children were nice, sweet, and had a long live to still live. Killing a kid is barbaric, and very much frowned upon. I would never considered killing a child.

Well, until I shot one through the head because I was terrified out of my mind. If you were in this situation, you would probably do the same. So don't judge me!

The children were slowly backing off though, aware that I had a weapon. I was breathing hard, and my mind was fuzzy. The worker was sobbing loudly, and clearly wasn't going to move an inch. Everyone else that was in the restraunt was dead. They were obviously impaled by the strange finger nail thingies.

_Kill, or be killed._

That was all I could process in my head. Thanks to years of war and battle, I easily dodged the black fingernails. What had happened to these kids? Or could I actually say these things were human? For all I knew, they could be mutants that escaped from the near by science lab. Of course, I didn't know that one hundred percent. So I just decided to call them children, and left it as that.

_How do I get out of this?_ I thought deperatly, after it was clear these _things _couldn't hurt me if I dodged their attacks. They relised it too. Before I could move, one of them (a girl by the looks of it); speared the worker behind the counter. I winced, horrified. She died with a scream, and I almost screamed as well when her blood splattered all over the wall. I looked out of the window, and thanfully, my car was still there, and not destroyed. I pushed my hand into my pocket, sighing in relief as I pressed the 'unlock' button. Now to get passed these brats. I felt a surge of anger, and before thinking, charged my way right through them. Anger, hate, and desperasion fuelled my movements as I weaved and dodged.

"Get out of the way!" I screamed, finally finding my voice. That stunned them long enough for me to sprint to the car, yank the door open, and lock it. I groaned in relief, though quickly turned the car on after seeing the now advancing children. I knew of I didn't hurry up, they would impale the tires. Then I would be dead for sure.

I stepped on the gas, not even flinching when I hit a couple of kids. I was far to into my battle mode to care. Kill or be killed. That was the law of the world anyway. And I wasn't going to loose.

Bring it on world

* * *

(Thailand POV)

I found out from Viet that she had no idea where the rest of our family was. There was a new HQ though, from what she had heard. Germany was missing though, so Switzerland took over. The security was really tight over there, making sure a bombing wouldn't happen again. I just hoped the rest of my family were okay. I got a call today though, from Prussia. He was coming in to talk to both of us. His brother was missing after all.

"Ms. Yao, you have a visitor."

"Please, let him in."

Prussia looked terrible, like he hadn't slept in days. There were dark rings under his eyes, and his usual 'I'm awesome' attitude was missing. The only thing that was the same was Gilbird, who was still pearched loyaly on Gilbert's shoulder. He took a seat, rubbing his head iratley.

"So, what happened?" he asked, getting straight to the point. So I retold the story from my perspective, filling in any questions that he had. He looked sad when I mentioned Germany, so I tried to keep from mentioning him. He had visited Vietnam first, who had pretty much told the same story.

"Thank you for your time. Get better soon, so that you can help us with battle." he sighed, standing up.

"Wait!" I called before he could leave. He stopped, turning around and staring at me with his... red... eyes... Were Prussia's eyes always red...? Yeah, they were. So his doppelganger would look exactly like him. There was no telling if this was the real one, or the fake one.

"I... uh, nevermind." I laughed nervously, just wanting him to leave the hospital already. He looked at me strangly, huffed, and stalked out. I needed to tell Vietnam, just in case.

"Viet?" I asked into the phone, after dialing her room number.

"Miaso? What's wrong?"

"Prussia has red eyes, correct?"

"Wha-? Yes he does. Wh- oh. I get your point. Do you really think...?"

"I don't know. Just get under something, or take cover until we can comfirm he left. The building might explode."

"Be safe Miaso."

"You too."

The building didn't explode. Instead, we were attacked by these strange children-mutants.

_Kill, or be killed._

* * *

**I have no idea what to do with these mutant thingies :P So please, some ideas...? Remember to review/comment! Next chapter, you shall find out what happened to the missing countries!**


	12. Zombies and Brothers

**'Ello loves~ Anyway, I have (finally) updated! If you don't like blood, zombies, mutant children, or death don't read this chapter :T Other than that, please remember to review/comment~!**

**Nisa: I don't own Hetalia :T**

* * *

(Ireland POV)

Have you ever seen a zombie movie? Yes, zombies are very much creepy. I remember having a conversation with Alfred about what would happen to us if our people became zombies. I didn't think it would really affect us, but America thought differently. So when I walked outside to see people walking around covered in blood moaning, you can guess what I my first explanation was.

"I think the world is against me today." I hissed, walking quickly back into the hospital. I debated on whether I should just drive back to the mansion and get weapons, or use a broom. Yeah, I should probably go back to the damn house. I was so fed up and pissed that I didn't even care that I was walking around with zombie-like people. Truthfully, I didn't even know if they were zombies. I really didn't give a damn.

I angrily got into my car, slamming the door shut. I called Scotland, planning to meet up with him and Wales so we could just go and beat the shit out of the enemy ourselves. I finally made it back to the mansion, grinning scornfully when seeing two familiar cars in the driveway. Wales and Scotland stood by their cars, already armed with guns.

"Hey assholes, you ready for this?" I asked, slamming the door shut. Wales glared at me, but smirked anyway. I walked into the house, frowning when seeing it still in a mess. Really, did the doppelgangers have to ruin the house? I changed into something more suitable, like a t-shirt that said "This is my zombie killing shirt" with blood stains all over it. Yup, this was a perfect shirt. I grabbed my favorite Katana (gift from Japan) and a riffle gun.

"You finally ready princess?" Scotland snorted when seeing me. I glared at him, smacking him on the shoulder.

"Let's just get this over with."

Those people who I thought were zombies by the way? Yeah, they were zombies. Well, at least I wore the correct shirt.

(Greenland POV)

I needed to find somewhere to rest up. My mind hadn't fully realized the fact that mutant children almost tried to kill me. When I did process it though, it would probably result in a panic attack. I called Matthew back, explaining the situation. He told me I needed to get to the new HQ right away. I didn't ask about the old one. It was pretty obvious what had happened. I found out other than my family, America, England, France, Japan, China, North and South Korea, Taiwan, and Germany were missing as well. Fourteen people missing in all. According to Canada, they had also lost contact with Spain, Belgium, and Netherlands. They were not officially missing though, so that made me feel a bit better.

"-so anyway, the new HQ is in Switzerland. Where are you now?" he asked. I looked at my phone, discovering I was actually in Denmark. So all I would have to do is go through Germany, and then I would be in Switzerland. I was actually in the city Frankfurt. The old HQ was in the city Karlsruhe, so I would be passing through there.

Then a person appeared in the middle of the road and I accidentally hit them. I screamed, slamming the car to a stop. I hopped out, my gun in my hand. I ignored Canada's worried please, and focused on the person. It was a woman with blonde hair, which was covered in blood. Bite marks and scratches covered her body, making my heart stop. There was no way that my car could do that. Half of her skin was rotted off, and her eyes were milky white. Yup, my car could seriously not do that. In a flash I remembered a move Denmark and I watched once. It was about these things that ate people-

The woman groaned and in a flash, almost bit my arm. I screamed frantically, moving just in time. I whipped out my gun, and shot her right in the head. She fell limp, and was clearly dead. If I hadn't moved… would I have become a zombie just like her?

"Mattie, I'm gonna have to call you back-"

(Thailand POV)

Viet and I were surrounded. With no weapons, we were defenseless. I shoved back a choked sob, and instead concentrated on the situation. In Viet's hand was a metal pole she had found. She was standing in front of me, pole raised in defense.

"Viet-nee, what are we going to do?" I whimpered, not even noticing I used the same nickname for her when I was a child. Her shoulders squared, and I could tell she was trying not to panic.

"You need to run when I tell you." She said shakily. My heart started to sink.

"What do you mean? I'm not leaving you-"

"One."

"W-wait, stop it! We can both get out-!"

"Two."

"Viet-nee, I'm not leaving you!"

"Three."

"No!"

"Go now Thailand!" she screeched, pushing me forward. The mutant children took the chance and started attacking the undefended girl. I screamed, trying to get back to her. I looked around wildly for a weapon, choking in relief when seeing a Taser gun.

"Get away from her dammit!" I screamed, shooting the first thing I saw.

"Miaso! You need to save everyone-!"

_Snap_

Time slowed, and I watched with wide eyes as my sister was impaled with a black spear.

"VIET-NEE!"

* * *

***hides behind America as people pelt me with stones* Yes, yes, I did kill Vietnam :T I'm adding zombies to this as well :D Why? Cause I love zombies :3 Anyway, see you guys next chapter! Remember to review/comment!**


	13. Death and Insanity

**I upppddaaatteeedddd :) A fair warning though. Of you don't like death, blood, zombies, or anything like that, then don't read. The story is fianlly starting to reach it's start. Im planning to do an England POV chapter, a Japan POV chapter, and a Iceland POV chapter :3 Please remember to be a dear and review/comment!**

**Nisa: I don't own Hetalia :P**

* * *

(Ireland POV)

_Get to Switzerland, get to Switzerland now! _

I winced again as my car hit another zombie, splattering blood across the windows. I could hear Scotland and Wales in the back laughing, but I could tell they were slightly freaked out by the whole situation. Just one wrong move and we could be dead. I thanked my lucky stars that we had enough weapons. I debated on the fact that we could save people, but right now, I was more concerned about myself and my brothers.

It's a dog eat dog world after all.

I called HQ, and told them we were on our way. I also told them about our little 'zombie' situation. Sadly, they were having the same problem as well. They had Switzerland though, so I wasn't worried about them. Scotland is pretty good with an axe, so we should also be fine. Wales is a secret gun master, so he's on guard duty.

That's when I noticed him. It was a little human boy, and by the looks of it, he was about thirteen years old. He had a baseball bat, and behind him, was a little girl. It just… broke my heart. He was fighting so very hard for himself and his younger sister. Really, you can't blame me. I just had to save them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scotland screamed at me as I swerved toward the kids. The boy and girl looked up quickly at us, and it made my heart soar when I saw their hopeful faces. Wales quickly opened the side door and screamed,

"Get the hell in dammit!"

The boy shoved in the little girl, and tried to climb in himself.

A zombie grabbed on to his leg, and wrenched him out before Wales had a chance to grab him. The thing quickly bit his neck, making blood spurt out. Other dead things grabbed on to him, biting hungrily while he screamed. I watched with wide eyes, not seeing clearly. His younger sister was screaming at us, to please save her brother before it was too late.

"Save my younger sister!" the boy screeched, glaring at me with pain in his yes. I snapped out of it, screaming back at him,

"I will! I promise on my life!"

Wales shut the door quickly, and we were off.

O0o0o0o

I just _could not_ stop crying. My sobs started mixing in with the young girl's wails. Finally Scotland had to take the wheel, forcing me to sit in the back. Wales tried to get both of us to stop crying, but I just wouldn't have it. The scene replayed in my head over and over, torturing me. The boy's –I found out his name was Jack- screams and pleas to save his younger sister. The demons biting into his pale flesh, making blood spurt out. The girl's cries and screams.

This had to be a nightmare.

The only ray of sunlight for me though, was the fact that the girl was alive. I had a promise to keep after all. After a while, I finally stopped crying. I looked at the little girl, who was now asleep in Wale's arms. She was crying softly in her sleep, and I could tell she was probably having nightmares. I realized with a sickening thought that there were other children in this world, all facing the similar situation. We needed to stop these doppelgangers. We just had too.

I noticed Scotland was looking at me, and I gave him a tight smile. I climbed up to the passenger seat, asking shakily,

"Where are we?"

"Close to the ocean."

I had forgotten we were in England. Uhg, damn this island. I knew we wouldn't be able to fly, so we would have to take a boat. If they weren't all gone that is. I looked around the car for the boat keys (thank god England had a boat) and finally found them. I always kept a spare, just in case.

When we got to the ocean, I thankfully saw our boat. What scared me though, was something written in blood on the side.

_God save us all_

0o0o0o0o

(Greenland POV)

I quickly got back into the car after the whole zombie incident. I debated whether to go to HQ, but after finding out Vietnam and Thailand might be there, I decided to go and pick them up. I didn't really know either of them, but at this point, it wasn't okay to be alone. The signs on the highway said I was just a couple of miles from Karlsruhe. When I arrived there though, I felt my heart sink. No one was around at all, and all the streets were empty. What was happening-?

I knew Thailand and Vietnam were in the hospital when seeing the mutant children surrounding it. I saw a couple of zombies in there as well. I parked somewhere were the mutant kids wouldn't see or pierce my tires. I got out quickly with my backpack slung on my shoulders. In there were five revolvers (just in case) and a metal baseball bat I had found. In my hands was my axe (the one I used in wars.) I debated on bringing my scythe (my favorite and most trusty weapon), but decided against it.

I slowly approached the building, looking at my surroundings. I closed my eyes, seeing my family cheering me on. It gave me hope, and before I knew it, I was charging right towards the hospital.

_Dodge_

_Slice_

_Run_

_Dodge_

_Slice_

_Run_

_Roll_

_Slice_

"_Viet-nee!"_

I knew I was too late for Vietnam. That didn't mean I couldn't save Thailand from the same fate though. I pushed my way through the room, looking with horror at the limp body of Vietnam. Thailand looked up at me, tears in her eyes, and blood splattered on her delicate face. It was a terrifying site. I reached out my hand, grabbing her.

(Thailand POV)

It was a dream, that's all. Vietnam was actually okay. Everyone was okay. There were no mutant things, no doppelgangers, and no death. So why did it feel so painfully real? It took all my control to dodge and swipe, dodge and swipe. I tried my best to shelter Viet-nee's body. I felt my heart soar with relief when seeing Greenland. She looked like a goddess, slashing and dodging. Before I knew it, she had grabbed my hand, and we were both racing out of the hospital.

0o0o0o

"Get in the car!" she screamed at me, and I sprinted into the car, holding Vietnam bridle style. I shut the door closed quickly, and fell backwards as Greenland punched the gas. My heart stopped beating at a thousand miles per hour, and I could finally concentrate. The energy I had been using snapped out of me, leaving me shuddering like a leaf in the wind.

I looked down at Vietnam, feeling myself grow frantic.

"Vietnam?" I asked hoarsely, shaking her roughly. When she didn't answer, I became panicked. What was wrong with her?

There was a hole in her chest, and it was leaking out blood.

The thing had stabbed her right through the heart.

I couldn't control myself at all. I started laughing, as I looked at her dead face. It was totally uncontrollable. I started giggling, a crazy grin on my face. I felt a hard knock on the head, and I was knocked out.

(Greenland POV)

Yeah, yeah, I knocked Thailand out. Frankly, it was because she was scaring me with the laughing. I knew she was just recovering from the shock of Vietnam though. The doppelgangers had finally killed a country. I thought of all the Asian countries, and how devastated they would be. I thought of my own family, leaning over my dead body.

I started laughing.

* * *

**Aaaaannnddd they've gone crazy (o_o") Next chapter includes England, Japan, and Iceland :) Remember to review/comment loves~!**


	14. England, Iceland, and Japan

**-hides behind England- I'MSORRYFORNOTUPDATING. So here's the new chapter :D Warning, if you don't like character death, don't read :I Also, has anyone listened to Boats and Birds? It's like the nest song ever ;u; It's the first song in England's POV. IT IS THE PERFECT SONG FOR USUK. -shot- **

**Nisa: I don't own Hetalia, Boats and Birds, or the last song (I dunno what it's called~ ^^")**

* * *

(England POV)

_I was cold. It was dark. My body hurt like hell. _

So why was my heart still beating?

I don't know how long I've been here in the dark. I knew there were other people in here though, because I could hear breathing. It scared me because I didn't know what the hell the breathing belonged too.

The silence broke.

"I can't take this anymore! Who the fuck is in this room?!"

_America's voice_!

"A-America?" I asked hoarsely, opening my eyes, and trying to see through the darkness. I heard a sharp laugh of relief.

"England? Is that you?" he asked, sounding like he couldn't have been happier to hear my voice. I blushed, thanking god that it was too dark for him to see.

"Yes. Are you okay?" I asked, not bothering to keep the worry out of my tone. This was war for god's sake, and it was no time for playing pretend.

"My body is just sore." His voice echoed back. "You?"

"Same as you." I sighed. "Any clue where we are?"

"Nope. I just know we've been here for quite a while."

"Is anyone else here?" I asked into the darkness. I could still hear breathing. I heard a faint stirring, and a croak,

"Is that you Amérique and Angleterre?" France asked. I could tell it was taking up a lot of his energy just to speak.

"Yeah man, you okay?" America asked. I was seriously starting to get sick of the damn darkness.

_If you'll be my star  
I'll be your sky  
You can hide underneath me and come out at night  
When I turn jet black and you show off your light  
I live to let you shine  
I live to let you shine_

"Who's singing?" I asked shakily. The song was familiar, and was kind of creeping me out.

"No one is singing dude." America said slowly.

"Are you okay, mon ami?" France asked, his voice sounding worried.

_And you can sky-rocket away from me_  
_And never come back if you find another galaxy_  
_Far from here with more room to fly_  
_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by_

"Seriously, this isn't funny. Whoever is singing needs to stop." I said crossly. I didn't know who it was, but obviously America and France were kidding. How could they not hear it?

_If you be my boat_  
_I'll be your sea_  
_The depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity_  
_Ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze_  
_I live to make you free_  
_I live to make you free_

I tensed up, shutting my eyes. Now I knew where this damn song came from. I used to sing it all the time to America-

"Dude, who's singing?" America said shakily, interrupting my thoughts. "-cause I can hear it now, man."_  
_

_But you can set sail to the west if you want to  
And past the horizon till I can't even see you  
Far from here where the beaches are wide  
Just leave me your wake to remember you by_

"What the hell are you two talking about?!" France shrieked, panicking.

_If you'll be my star_  
_I'll be your sky_  
_You can hide underneath me and come out at night_  
_When I turn jet black and you show off your light_  
_I live to let you shine_  
_I live to let you shine_

"I can hear it now." France whispered quietly. "England, what is this song?"

_But you can sky-rocket away from me_  
_And never come back if you find another galaxy_  
_Far from here with more room to fly_  
_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by_

"I used to sing it all the time." I shuddered. "-but who the bloody hell is singing it? It isn't me."

"This is creepy." America laughed nervously.

_Stardust to remember you by_

A scream, a laugh, and the lights flickered on. I exhaled, not realizing until now that I had been holding my breath. I looked around the room, and finally my gaze went to America. My eyes went wide, and I let out a little shriek.

Dug into his skin was the message

_Goodnight~_

(Iceland POV)

I woke up, my eyes fluttering open. Since it was pitch black I couldn't tell if my eyes lids were open or not. I frowned to myself, and tried moving my sore body around. It had been about a week since we were captured. I still remember it clearly.

I woke up to Finland's yells, and Sweden's shouting. I flew up in my bed, looking around nervously. I dashed out of bed, and skidded into the hallway. I don't think I'll ever really forget what I saw. Denmark was pinning Sweden to the ground, and screaming at him. Norway was desperately trying to get Denmark off of Sweden, and Finland was wailing and trying to shield Sweden. How Greenland didn't wake up, I'll never know.

"What the hell is going on?!" I screamed. Everyone froze, and looked at me. I rarely raised my voice.

"Iceland, go back to bed." Norway commanded, tugging on Denmark's arm. I glared at him, and walked into the kitchen.

"Denmark, what the hell is your problem?" I asked curtly. His head flashed up, and to my surprise, his eyes were red. The only thing in my mind was, '-_how did Sweden not notice he was the doppelganger?_' "You idiots, that's the doppelganger! Why the hell aren't you killing it?!" I shrieked.

"Iceland calm down, that's the real Denmark!" Finland yelled at me, and grabbed my arm.

"The fuck?! Are you all blind?!"

"He sometimes gets like this! It's not his fault!" Norway screamed.

The room fell silent.

I have only heard Norway yell once, and that was when he was arguing with Denmark on separating.

"What do you mean?" I asked shakily.

"I don't think Denmark has a doppelganger." Norway sighed. "Denmark already is his _own _doppelganger."

'Denmark' started laughing. We all glared at the red eyes nation.

"Wow, your actually right on that Norge." He sneered. "My 'good' side is so pathetic that I easily dominated him. There was no need for my own form!" he barked in a laughing manner.

I shook my head, squeezing my eyes shut tight. There was no way that was right. I mean, I do remember Denmark being temperamental when I was a kid, but he never had red eyes-

Oh. _Oh._

"Go back to bed Iceland." Sweden finally said quietly.

The lights flicked of, there was a thud, and suddenly I was falling onto someone. That someone let out a loud grunt of pain. The lights flicked back on, and to my horror, Denmark was standing over Sweden, his axe in hand. I turned around, and noted that I had landed on Norway. I tried to get up, but he held me down, and wormed around until he was sheltering me.

"What-"

Finland screamed as he brought the axe down on Sweden's arm. Blood spurted everywhere, and my eyes went wide. Sweden shrieked in pain. I screamed my eyes shut, and I felt a hand slowly brush the back of my head and press me against his chest. My eyes opened wide, and my heart stopped beating. It was like that one time when I was younger and Denmark would be hurting someone. I would be pressed against _someone_ so that I couldn't see.

The doppelganger laughed, and dipped his hand into the blood. Sweden grunted in pain again. He went over to the wall, and started writing a message. One of my eyes peeked out from behind Norway, and I felt my heart stop.

**You promised to help me against the monster, remember?**

"Don't do this to her." Norway begged. "Don't let her see this-"

Everything went black, I felt something knock against my head, and I blacked out.

(Japan POV)

I tried not to think

I tried not to feel

But it was so hard.

Here, in the blackness, bad things happened.

Hong Kong was dead

North Korea was dead

Only Taiwan, China, South Korea and I were alive

I didn't know about Vietnam or Thailand.

_And my hands are flickering and the water turns to tracing paper and I watch you dry  
I'm an army of stills like you flick between your fingers  
You will always make me be faster than I am  
There's a banner rising  
I know sorry when I see its bones  
We will always end up washed up on the shore and my hands are flickering,  
Some one's reading the book over us,  
White letters cross your trousers, we were always being dubbed_

"China, stop singing." I said quietly.

He had gone crazy, same with Taiwan. They were always singing something, or talking to themselves. South Korea was always crying and me-

I was trying not to think.

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY HONG KONG AND NORTH KOREA. -death- Japan's POV was short 'cause I have never tried writing him before ;-; So review please! I have no idea if anyone's still reading this...**


	15. Scotland and Switzy

**Mk, anyone ever heard of Lily Allen? (she's so creepy.. o-o") But she made leik, THE BEST usuk song, EVVVEEERRRR. SO GO, FLY AWAY MY LOVES, AND LOOK IT UP. (It's called 'Alifie' btw) Other than that, please enjoy this chapter! (btw, kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol ^J^)**

**Nisa: I don't own Hetalia :)**

* * *

(IrelandPOV)

_We're okay, we're okay, we're okay_

I chanted to myself, looking into the endless sea. It had been quiet and peaceful, with no known dangers. The little girl (who we found out was named Lily) was absolutely deranged. Ever since she had fallen asleep on Wales, she refused to let go. She wouldn't talk to anyone but him, and when she did talk to him, it was mostly nonsense.

What the hell were we supposed to do?

I called Switzerland again, making sure they were alright. To my relief, they were, and were currently housing about 50 humans. I called Alfred and Arthur again (just to be sure) but they still didn't answer. I wondered when we would encounter more doppelgangers.

_Over in Killarney_

Fog started rolling all around us. I gulped nervously, noticing the sun was gone. I looked back at Scotland. His lips were pressed into a firm line.

_Many years ago_

I sighed, hearing Lily start to wail. Wale's voice tried to comfort her.

_Me Mither sang a song to me_

I shut my eyes, letting the fog mist over me. It reminded me of old-London.

_In tones so sweet and low_

I thought of England. I wondered if he and Alfred will still alive and well.

_Just a simple little ditty_

"Ivy, is that you?" Scotland's voice floated from the wheel. I looked up, my eyebrows scrunched into confused lines.

_In her good ould Irish way_

"What? I'm not doing anything." I replied, and glanced at him worriedly. Maybe he was just tired.

_And l'd give the world if she could sing_

"Singing? What are you singing?" he growled, his forehead tensed.

_That song to me this day_

My eyes snapped open wide, and I whirled around. A figure sat on the bow of the ship, hidden by the fog. "Hello? Who's there?" I snapped, crouching into a defensive position.

"Ivy, you okay?" Scotland asked worriedly. "What's down there?"

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, _

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry! _

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, _

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby_

"Scotland? I think I could use some help." I said, trying to keep the panic out of my voice. I waited until he was beside me, and to my grim satisfaction, he brought me my gun and my sword. "Who's there? Come out or I'm shooting you." I threatened.

The figure wavered, and was suddenly gone.

"Shit, Scotland-!"

But he was already beside me.

I faltered, staring at Scotland's face. Something was missing. Something was wrong. In a split second, I noticed it.

_Two red eyes looked back at me_.

I jumped back, unsheathing my sword. A second later, and he would have speared me. I noted that the doppelganger was carrying an axe.

"Scotty, where are you?" I asked, looking around nervously on the deck.

"I'm right here." Two voices answered me. I clenched my teeth, and sprinted forward. I curved my sword, slashing and dodging. Finally I found myself fighting a different Scotland, one with a gun.

His eyes were green.

"_Scotty_?" I gasped, and stopped. He blinked his eyes once, and groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, uh sorry-"

An axe came out of nowhere, forcing us to jump away opposite ways. The _real _Scotland was now lost again in the fog.

I breathed in, forcing myself to become calm. I closed my eyes briefly, letting calm flow over me. I could do this. There was just one opponent.

Of course, I didn't expect Russia to pop out in front of me randomly.

I screamed, stepping back. _Ohdeargodpleaselethisbethere alRussia_

My thoughts ran wild as I held my gun up to the man's chest. His eyes opened, and to my utter and complete relief, his eyes were the regular shade of violet.

"Russia, what the _bloody hell_ are you doing here?" I demanded, but didn't let my guard down. There was still a doppelganger on board after all.

"I was flying in a plane, and suddenly I came here!" he said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes.

"Never mind that, there's a doppelganger on board!"

"You mean this one?" he asked innocently, holding up a bloody Scotland. I gasped, and forced the man's eyes open. Luckily, they were dull-red. I breathed a sigh of relief, and called into the fog,

"Scotty? You there?"

"Yeah, you okay? Where are you?" he answered back, sounding fine.

The fog finally cleared until I could see him on the other end of the boat. He looked questionably at Russia, but shook his head and kept silent. I turned back to the Russian man.

"Anyone else here with you?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, Prussia was with me-"

"_Prussia_?"

I looked around, and to my confusion and amusement, he was latched onto Russia's other arm. I hadn't even seen him the man was so large! As soon as Gilbert noticed we could see him, he let go quickly, shaking his head, and turning around to hide his red face.

"Wait, doesn't he have red eyes though?" I said suddenly, remembering the albino had red eyes.

"Oh, I know it's him." Ivan reassured me cheerfully. "See? He still cowers when I talk to him-"

"I do not!" he protested, but one look from Russia and he was practically hiding behind me.

"Yeah, that's him." I sighed to myself. Great, so now we had Scotland, myself, Russia, Prussia, Lily, Wales-

"Wales! Where is he?"

"I'm right here!" a voice came from the downstairs deck. He was still holding onto Lily. "I thought it was best to stay below here."

I nodded, and turned back to the men.

"So, would you both like to come to the base with us? It's been moved to Switzerland." I asked.

"Well it's not like we can leave, da?"

I smiled, nodding.

Whelp, at least we found two missing nations.

(Greenland POV)

Thailand finally woke up, but was silent. She stroked Vietnam's hair, refusing to move or say a word. I knew she didn't blame me. I, on the other hand, was grinning like an idiot. My case of madness still wasn't completely over, but at least I wasn't laughing. I turned on the radio, cheerfully hitting two zombies. The little creepers were everywhere, and instead of dodging, I found it easier to just plain hit them. It was kinda fun anyway.

"Where are we?" Thailand finally asked, snapping me out of my deranged thoughts. I looked to the side of the road, and to my relief it read clearly, "Basel, 2 miles"

"We're almost there." I said my voice cracking. I suddenly felt like crying, but forced myself to shut up.

As we passed through the border line, I noticed there were quite a lot of zombies. Thankfully we hadn't seen any mutant-children, or my tires would be screwed. I remembered that the new HQ was in the city 'Solothurn' which was a couple hours away.

I quickly dialed Mattie, praying for him to hurry up and pick up. Thankfully, he did.

"LACOTA! WHERE THE _HELL_ ARE YOU? MAPLE!" he shrieked into my ear, causing me to wince and hold the phone away from me while he ranted. Thailand just looked at me curiously.

"Hey Mattie." I said timidly, not wanting to set him off again. "What's up?"

"WHAT'S UP? _WHAT'S UP_?!" he yelled again.

"Okay ,okay, calm down!" I pleaded, glancing apologetically at Thailand.

"Where are you?" he thundered. "Is there anyone with you?"

"I just entered Switzerland, and I've got Thailand with me."

"Good, we lost contact with her and Vietnam. Where is Vietnam?"

"Dead." I murmured, not wanting Miaso to hear.

"Oh." He said simply, and I could hear him reporting back to someone by him. I sighed, rolling a hand through my hair. I bumped over more zombies.

"Switzy, here we come!" I declared, snapped the cell shut, and happily crunched over more zombies.

* * *

**I felt like I didn't need to do a Thailand POV cause she was with Greenland :I Also, Russia and Prussia are here bitches! :D**


	16. Demons and Corpses

**H-hello loves... how have you all been doing? Ohgoddon'tkillme I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating! I wrote an extra long chapter thhooouuuggghhh~~ So maybe review and tell me that you don't hate me? -shot-**

**Nisa: I don't own Hetalia :I**

* * *

(Ivy POV)

The rest of the trip was strangely calm. No other doppelgangers attacked us, and we discovered quickly that there was no one else on the ocean. We hadn't seen any boats, people, planes- nothing.

It worried me quite a bit, actually.

"Hey, it's a boat!" Wales's yells snapped me out of my thoughts. I ran to the top deck, and sure enough, there was another boat floating in the mist. "What should we do?" he asked, turning towards me. I bit my lip, thinking over the possibilities. One- there could be doppelgangers on that boat. Two- there was actually people. Three- it was filled with zombies, or dead bodies. Whelp, only one way to find out!

"Scotland, steer towards that boat!"

"You sure?" he called back, sounding worried.

"What's the damage?" I replied back, grinning. We pulled up, and I climbed aboard, clutching my katana. The last thing I saw was Scotland and Russia watching me go towards my doom.

I walked inside, calling out cheerfully, "Hello? Anyone home?"

"_Ivy_!"

My name.

"_Is that you_?!"

Arthur?

"Arthur?! Where are you?" I yelled, all thoughts of caution flying out of my head. I never asked myself why the hell he was on a boat, but at this point, I didn't care. I ran deeper into the boat, climbing down some stairs.

"_Arthur_!" I screamed again, and continued yelling until my voice was raw. Continuously I heard him calling to me, and I even heard someone that sounded like Alfred. What was downstairs completely scared me to death. It was just one large hallway with florescent lights flickering on and off, and at the very end was a large metal door.

Every nerve in my body was screaming at me to turn around, to not open the door-

"_Ivy! Is that you?!_"

I sprinted forward and threw the door open.

A trembling white hand reached for me from the darkness, and a thin shrill scream met my ears. It might have been me, or not. All I was focused on was the _thing_ in front of me.

In a second my katana was out, slicing upwards and hitting a neck. A head rolled to the floor, and in the seconds I actually looked at it is permently burned in my memory. It was obviously a zombie, but there were crude eyebrows painted on the face, and in the creature's mouth was a recorder that kept shrieking, "_Ivy! Ivy_!"

I stumbled back as more hands reached for me. Pulling out my gun I shot frantically, but the swarm of zombies never ceased. I finally saw my opening and dashed away from the dead, sprinting up the stairs and yelling,

"_Scotland! Russia! Anyone! I need backup!_"

No one ever came to my rescue.

When I finally got to the deck, our boat was gone. Now there was just mist everywhere.

"_Scotland! Wales! Russia! Prussia! Anyone?!_"

The wails and groans of the dead reached me, and then everything ended.

(Thailand POV)

I refused to think.

I refused to breathe.

I refused to acknowledge the dead corpse in front of me.

Who else was dead? Who was alive? China, Japan, the twins, Hong Kong, or Taiwan? Where were they? What if Greenland and I were the last countries left?

It was only a matter of time until we were dead.

_The full moon (of) the twelfth month, as water fills to the banks.  
We, all men and women, really have a good time (on) loy krathong day_

_Float, float the krathongs  
Float, float the krathongs_

_After we've floated our krathongs, (I) invite (you) my darling to come out and dance._

_Ramwong (on) loy krathong day  
Ramwong (on) loy krathong day_

_(Making) merit will give us happiness  
(Making) merit will give us happiness_

The old song flitted through my head, filling me with even more grief. I shut my eyes briefly, and felt anger course through me.

_Love_

_Fear _

_Hate_

_Strength_

I knew that I needed all of these things, and with the remainder of my strength I said quietly but firmly,

"Please pull over the car."

Greenland's head snapped back to me, her eyes sparkly and unfocused. At least I wasn't the only one who was experiencing strong bouts of moods. She obeyed, and didn't ask why. I took out my knife, cutting a strand of hair off of Vietnam's head. I took her locket off, and closed my eyes again. I put the strand of silky black hair in the mettle case, and snapped it shut.

I opened the car door, and gently dragged Vietnam over and propped her half outside.

A single tear raced down my pale cheek.

"Goodbye Viet-nee."

I placed a kiss on her cheek and laid her down on the grass outside, ignoring the hungry groans of the dead.

As we drove away I looked back, and too my satisfaction, her body was gone. I looked forward towards the city ahead.

"You ready?" Greenland smiled, looking back at me.

I just smiled softly, and nodded.

(Finland POV)

It was best to stay positive at all times, even at war. Oh yes, I've seen death, destruction, and horrible things, but it was still good to keep your heart light as possible. Sometimes though, it was utterly impossible.

My eyes fluttered open at the groan of Sweden. It's not like I could see him, but I could tell it was him.

"Sve?" I asked my voice sore and raw. I winced inwardly. "Does your arm hurt?"

He didn't reply, but I knew it probably was. I closed my eyes again, and furrowed my eyebrows. With nothing else to do, and fear closing in, I gladly slipped into the blackness of sleep.

_It was over, I was leaving, Sweden was leaving, and now all we had to do was convince Norway to leave with Iceland and Greenland. Of course I was sorta sad about Denmark, but one can only handle so much. With Denmark crushing down on us, killing some of Sweden's people, and pretty much being abusive, I guess I just sorta snapped in the moment. _

_ Sweden didn't like coming back to Denmark's house, but even he was Norway and the two kids out of there. I was always worried we would be forced to stay, but in the end we always left (with a couple of bruises of course)._

_ I squared my shoulders, and knocked on the door to the wooden cottage. _

_ Norway opened the door, his face pale and on his face, a visible bruise. Sweden growled behind me, and went in first, muttering about killing Denmark. _

_ "W-wait, what are you two doing here-?" he followed after me, grabbing my arm. "You have to leave, he's not himself right now-"_

_ There was a shriek in the kitchen, and a clash of metal._

_ I sprinted into the kitchen, and saw it._

_ Of course it was Denmark, but at the same time it wasn't. He had shocking red eyes, his face curled into a deadly sneer, and in one hand was his huge axe. The shriek hadn't come from either of them, but probably from the black smoke curling out of Mathias's mouth. I covered my mouth in shock, eyes wide._

_ "What is that thing?" I asked shrilly, whirling to Norway. He was even paler, and his hands were clenched. _

_ "Leave." He whispered, not looking at me. His eyes were fixated on Mathias. _

_ "I'm not leaving you with this thing." Sweden spat, backing protectively towards us, drawing his sword. _

_ "Go and get Iceland and Greenland." I shot a look at Norway, who just shook his head, closing his eyes briefly. My eyes flashed with exasperation, and slinked out of the room, ignoring Norway's protests. _

_ I searched every room, but couldn't find them. The last possible place was the basement, but Denmark wouldn't be as cruel to-_

_ A whimper floated from downstairs._

_ A growl of rage ripped through my throat and I whipped the door open, sprinting downstairs. _

_ "Emil? Locata?" I said in the dark, and was greeted with a quiet,_

_ "Fin-nii?"_

_ I sighed in relief, and lit the candle I had taken with me. _

_ The two children were bound by chains to a pole, two blankets on the floor._

_ I laughed disbelievingly, bending down with anger clear in my eyes. _

_ "I'm going to get you two out of here, okay?" I smiled, but it was dripping with danger. Emil seemed to understand, but Lacota just kept glancing around nervously._

_ "I can't leave." She muttered half to herself "I can't just leave Den-nii."_

_ I ignored her, and sliced the ropes free with my sword. I picked both of them up, and headed upstairs. _

_ It was oddly silent, which put me on guard. _

_ "Don't kill him!"_

_ "I have to!"_

_ Yells wafted from the kitchen suddenly, and I bounded in, unsure of what I was about to see. Denmark was on the ceiling ("Holy fuck?!") Sweden was trying to get free from Norway, who was trying to get the other not to slice at him with his sword._

_ Lacota started wriggling in my grasp, a look of determination on her little face._

_ "Su-nii, stop!" she shrieked, bringing everyone's attention to us. The thing just smiled cruelly, and said in a mocking tone,_

_ "Oh yes, don't hurt me!"_

_ "Get out of Mathias." Norway commanded through clenched teeth. "Go away!"_

_ "-but I am Mathias." He smiled, eyes flashing. _

_ "Norway, we're leaving." I hissed, giving Iceland over to Sweden. "Now."_

_ "I can't just leave him like this-"_

_ Iceland let out a small whimper, snapping Norway out of it. He took the boy, and looked one last time at the possessed man, and marched out of the house. _

_ "I can't leave!" Lacota shrieked, getting out of my grasp and tumbling towards the red-eyes man. "I promised!"_

_ He picked her up and smiled triumphtently, and before I could get her back, Sweden tugged at my arm, his face grim._

_ "We're leaving."_

_ "Lacota-!"_

My eyes snapped open to the sound of Norway awakening.

"Where am I?" was the first thing he said, sounding panicked.

"In hell." Denmark laughed.

A scream pierced the air.

* * *

**sfhduidsdfdfgfd yes, I am evil ^u^ **

**Why Viet's body was gone: (I came up with this) when nations die, and their people are overcome, the country explodes into glittery dust **

**Ivy's gender: I just found out today that Ireland is officially a guy... :I So... hurrah for OC's~!**

**_Mathias_: Denmark**

**_Emil_: Iceland**

**Soooooo please review~! w**


	17. Norway and Home Base

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone~! c: Or... if you live in Europe or somewhere else, Happy normal Friday~! :D (well, where I am xD) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and try not to kill me when your finished reading it~! ^^"**

**Nisa: Sadly, I do not own Hetalia :c**

* * *

(Ireland POV)

Our boat had disappeared, along with Russia, Scotland, Wales, and Prussia. Now it was just me, and the ocean fog. Bodies littered the floor, once having been zombies. My chest throbbed with the ache of abandonment, fury rolling up in waves. How could they leave me? Did they think I was dead? Or were they attacked, and forced to leave the ship behind? The thought calmed my anger, but replaced it with sheer worry.

I got to my feet, and started to look around for the control room, knowing it would be no good to just sit here and do nothing. My plan was to head towards Switzerland, the way we had originally planned. Hopefully everyone would be there also. Obviously the enemy was behind this, but a part of me wanted to believe differently.

I finally found the control room, firing up the engines and setting course to Switzerland.

(America POV)

Where had it come from? The cold hands that gripped my arm, carving delicately into my arm the word "_Goodnight~_"? Whose warm breath had it been, that was so close to my face? How did the _thing_ leave the room so quickly? No one entered, or light would have shone through the door.

The lights flipped on, allowing me to see. England stared back at me, eyes wide and surrounded by dark circles. France looked even worse, with bruises all over his body. Arthur's eyes traveled to my arm, letting out a little panicked shriek.

"Who the bloody hell _did_ that to you?!"

"I don't know." I whimpered slightly, not wanting to think at the moment.

_Burgers, Tony, video-games, Cola, movies, skateboarding- think happy thoughts…!_

"Alfred, did you feel someone do that?" France asked sharply, eyes narrowed.

"Yes." I whispered, squeezing my eyes shut

"Well, we need to get free, obviously." England snapped, though his voice quivered slightly. He started wriggling around, eyes narrowed in concentration. I just watched silently, feeling dead inside.

_You need to be the hero right now, understand? You have to help get Arthur out of here, help everyone to safety-_

I shook my head, and with a burst of strength, broke the ropes that had been on my wrists. I sat up, untying my ankles. I shook as I worked, bottom lip puffed in defiance. Just because I got cut up a little didn't mean I could just freak out and give up.

I slid off the metal table, legs almost giving out. I silently untied Arthur from the ropes, helping him up.

"Are you okay?" England whispered, frowning slightly. The answer was no, and I knew it. I had a pretty good guess who was in here, and what the message meant. But I couldn't tell Arthur or France, or they wouldn't let me do what needed to be done.

"Yeah man, I'm good." I smiled, offering him one of my hero grins.

Together England and I helped free France. We started walking to the door, until it swung open wide.

Same hair, same cocky smile, and same eyebrows. Same stance, same air of superiority, and same gleam in his eyes.

But they were red.

Nothing had changed except his bottle-green eyes.

"Hello Britain." I said clearly, looking him straight in the eyes.

England's doppelganger just smiled, eyes flashing.

(Greenland POV)

To be frank, I was quite proud of Thailand. Letting her sister just go like that must have been hard. Other things were more important though, like the fact that I could see the building up ahead. Like the fact that I was pretty sure Austria's body was being consumed by zombies.

I just drove by, and didn't let myself feel at all.

There was a gate, and standing guard was Hungary. She was splattered with blood, her eyes cold and uncaring. She waved up pass without a glance back, eyes fixated on the withering pile of flesh. I parked the car, gratefully getting out and stretching my arms. Together the two of us walked inside, towards the sound of many voices. I pushed open two large oak doors, met with cries and exclamations.

"Lacota!" I was met with Canada first, his violet eyes pooling with relief. I let him hug me, but tried to keep my thoughts empty. Tears were unwelcomed here.

Thailand hurried over to Switzerland, asking frantically about her siblings.

I asked to see a list of the dead and missing.

**England**

**America**

**France**

**Germany**

**Ireland**

**Scotland**

**Wales**

**Prussia**

**Russia**

**Sweden**

**Finland**

**Norway**

**Denmark**

**Iceland**

**Japan**

**China**

**North Korea**

**South Korea**

**Vietnam**

**Austria**

**Taiwan**

21 countries. Either dead or missing.

(Norway POV)

Denmark is so annoying. Causing everyone trouble, never thinking anything through. Usually getting hurt trying to help others. Sometimes hurting other people. What I really hate about him though, is the demon inside of Mathias. It comes out during bad times, when tensions are running high, or when the threat of death is looming above him. Someone always gets hurt because of it, and usually that someone is me.

But I'll protect my family with my life. I won't let anything hurt them.

Finland and Sweden don't understand. They wanted to kill him the first time they saw the demon. They thought there was no way to get rid of it.

There has to be.

So even though they don't understand why I help him, shelter him from death, I will continue going on. Even if that means I get killed. Maybe if I die, Denmark will have the strength to push it out. He'll see that it killed me, and would want it gone.

I don't want to leave the others alone, but sometimes things have to be done.

When Denmark's axe cut through me, I knew I had done the right thing. Now he would push out the demon.

The last thing I saw was the horrible realization rising on Mathia's face. The look of terror and anger. The cries of Iceland, Sweden and Finland. Knowing that what I've done has paid the price for their lives.

Denmark screamed, and the demon was no more.

* * *

**... yeah I kinda just killed Norway... sorry. Review if you want, to call me all the mean names you want c:**


End file.
